The Heart's Solemn Vow
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: When Ayeka sees something that she doesn't want to believe, she decides to leave. Years later, Tenchi comes to meet up with her. Can they still be friends or as distant as when Ayeka left. Find out. TA pairing.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter One: The Beginning 

I**t **was a beautiful morning at the Masaki's residence. Upon entering the house, your nose would be hit with so many aromas of food; your taste buds would feel like they're in heaven.

"Breakfast!" A sweet child-like voice could be heard echoing throughout the house. That one word brought everyone in the household together. Everyone was seated at the small dining table, which was being loaded down with food. "I hope you like the breakfast," a child of 10 looking age, with long wavy blue hair held up in pigtails, and shining pink eyes, stood before the table holding the rice pot.

"I'm sure we'll love it Sasami," a short lady with long pink hair said to the girl.

"Thank you Washu!" Sasami exclaimed to the woman.

"You don't need the compliment," Ryoko, a tall slim lady with long spiky looking light blue hair said. She was dressed in a long black dress.

"Yes Sasami! You're food is always so tasty,' Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police, with short wavy blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink striped shirt and tan pants said.

"See Sasami, I told you everyone would love your food," a tall slim lady with long purple hair, and pink eyes, wearing a pink kimono commented. Her name was Ayeka, and she was Sasami's big sister. "Miss Ryoko, would you please go and get Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh ho! So you're going to give Tenchi to me eh?" Ryoko cooed.

"Don't be silly! I'm just busy helping Sasami," Akane said, though if you looked closely you could see a hidden message.

"If you say so Princess," Ryoko shrugged, teleporting out of the room. As soon as Ayeka saw Ryoko was out, she pushed past Sasami and rushed out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryoko re-teleported in a well sized, well-lit room. She hovered above the ground for a second, and then flew over to the queen sized bed. Laying there sleeping like a baby was a tall male figure with black hair in a boyish cut.

"Morning Tenchi,' she whispered into his ear. "Time to wake up darling!"

"5 more minutes," Tenchi smiled.

"But it's breakfast time," Ryoko whined. After a few minutes she got a mischievous smile on her face. "Will you wake up if I do this?" She asked, and then she leaned over and gave Tenchi's lips a soft kiss.

"Mmmm," Tenchi moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Rook's smiling face. His lips turned upward into a smile. "I could definitely wake up like that every morning," he said.

"I'd be glad to do that every morning sweetie," she cooed. Then she kissed him again, but more passionately, and Tenchi kissed back this time. "I love you Tenchi."

"I love you too Ryoko," Tenchi whispered, before pulling Ryoko down on top of himself where they resumed kissing. The two were so involved in each other that they never heard the door creak open, or heard the surprised gasp coming from a certain princess on the other side of the door. Ayeka covered her mouth, then quickly turned and made her way down the hall to her room. She silently entered the room which she shared with Sasami. When she knew that she was in the privacy of the room, she lost all self control, and collapsed to the floor. She leaned her back against the wall, and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Then the tears began to flow. Slowly at first, then with gaining speed. Hitting the floor like raindrops.

_'Why? Why must I always feel pain?'_ Ayeka questioned herself. _'I wouldn't have minded so much if they told me. I mean, I know you can't control your heart. You can't tell your heart who to love.'_ She thought. _'What will I do? I can't stay here. They obviously think I'm an obstacle for their love. That has to be the reason why they didn't tell me. Besides… it would be best for my own heart if I left.'_ She paused for a moment._ 'That's it! It's decided! I shall leave! But where? Should I go home to Jurai? I should… but I like it on Earth… besides, it'll take days for the ship arrive. By then someone would have to have figured out my plans and try to talk me out of it. What to do? What to do?' _Ayeka pondered. Then an idea hit her. _'I've go it! I'll pack and leave tonight, and get a fair amount away from the shrine and myself. Then I'll contact mother to come get me. Brilliant! I should start packing now.' _Ayeka decided. She wiped away a few stray tears, and then lifted herself off the floor. "I really shouldn't pack a lot, or Sasami will notice. I'll just take the important things," Ayeka said to the air. She pulled a duffel bag out of the closet and began to pack the essentials.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenchi and Ryoko after quite a while, made their way down the stairs to breakfast.

"Finally! Do you know how long we had to wait for you?!" Washu asked.

"Do we care Washu?" Ryoko shot back.

"You should! I'm hungry!"

"So,' Ryoko said, sitting a t the table with Tenchi sitting beside her.

"Where's princess Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, wanting to stop the on coming fight.

"I don't kn…' Washu began, but was cut off.

"She went out on a walk. She ate in the kitchen before she left!" Sasami explained in a rush. She wanted to cover for Ayeka, for she knew what Ayeka was planning when she sent Ryoko to wake him. _'So, she found out the truth.'_ Sasami thought sadly.

"Oh," was all Tenchi said. Thus, that was the morning of the fateful day, and like all days, morning becomes noon, and noon becomes night. Before anyone knew it, dinner had arrived.

"Looks delicious!" Ryoko exclaimed, eyeing the food.

"Thank you!" Sasami was pleased. She began placing various foods into a plate, and then she sat the plate on a tray next to a bowl of rice and in front of a cup of tea.

"Who's the fray for?" Washu inquired.

"Oh! This is for Ayeka. She's feeling sick and wants to stay in the room," Sasami explained.

"I'll take it to her," Tenchi offered.

"No!" Sasami said, to stop everyone's staring of her.

"That's fine. I want to," Tenchi insisted.

"But…but…" Sasami was at a loss for words, but before she could find what she wanted to say, Tenchi had already grabbed the tray, and was making his way up the stairs. Tenchi gently rapped on the door to Ayeka's bedroom.

"Come in!" A voice called from the other side.

"I brought your dinner Miss Ayeka!" Tenchi called out as he entered the room.

"Thank you." He barely heard the muttered response. Upon looking around, he saw an ordinary bedroom with Ayeka sitting in front of the window, looking out of it at the stars.

"Are you feeling well Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Why yes Lord Tenchi. Quite well! Just thinking," she replied.

"What about?"

"My mother…" Was Ayeka's simple answer.

"Do you miss her?"

"Very much. She taught me a lot. Like a great saying."

"What was it?" Tenchi asked.

"Always follow your heart," Ayeka said.

"What was it?" Tenchi asked again, not quite believing her ears.

"You should always follow your heart, and never be scared of what **might** happen, for you'll regret it later," she whispered, water welling up in her eyes.

"I heard that before," Tenchi said.

"Have you?" Ayeka raised an eyebrow, wiping away the would be tears.

"Yeah, I didn't remember until now. But my mom kept telling me that before she died.'

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ayeka lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It's okay. I liked that saying. Always follow your heart, and don't be scared," Tenchi said out to the air.

"Yes, it is a great saying. Reminds me of love," Akane said in a faraway tone. Silence settled in the room. Finally someone spoke up.

"Ayeka, I have something to tell you," Tenchi began.

"Yes Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said.

"Well… it's about…" but before Tenchi could finish, he was interrupted.

"Tenchi! Dinner is getting cold!" Sasami called up the stairs.

"Coming!" He called back. "Could I tell you tomorrow?" He asked as he rose.

"Perhaps," Ayeka said. Though she was thinking along the lines of _'Perhaps never again will you talk to me.'_

"Okay then, until tomorrow," Tenchi stated as he reached the door.

"Sure," Ayeka mumbled, rolling her eyes. _'Sure that you won't talk to me.'_ Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the click that announced that the door was closed and Tenchi was gone. "Finally! I thought he would never leave," she said out to the empty room. Ayeka looked towards the camera on her vanity. "Time to ask for the picture." She went over and picked up the camera, then quietly left the room. She slowly walked down the stairs, and then stood at the base.

"Come on Tenchi, open your mouth," she heard Ryoko say.

"I can feed myself," was Tenchi's response. Akane smiled at the same old disagreement that happened everyday.

_'Too bad it was all just an act.'_ Ayeka thought sadly, and sighed.

"Ayeka, is that you?" Sasami's voice was heard.

"Yes it is, Sasami," Ayeka said, stepping into the room.

"I thought you weren't feeling well," Sasami said with a concerned face.

"Well I wasn't. But while up there I was making a scrapbook and saw that there was no recent pictures of us together… as a family," Ayeka said.

"So what do you want Princess?" Ryoko asked.

"I was wondering if we could take a picture," Ayeka replied.

"What a great idea!" Sasami cheered. "And look everyone is here!"

"Yes, that is a terrific thought. Here, give me the camera to set it up," Washu said, getting out of her seat. She took the camera from Ayeka's grasp and began to get it ready to capture the moment.

"Come on everyone! It's picture time!" Sasami chanted. She started skipping around.

"Okay Sasami!" Ayeka smiled at her enthusiasm. "Come here and sit on this chair," Ayeka said, patting the cushion of the chair in front of her.

"Okay!" Sasami rushed over then plopped onto the chair. "Come here Ryo-oh-ki!" Sasami called out to he cabbit. Suddenly a fuzz of brown fur which appeared to be a mixture of cat and rabbit, rushed out of nowhere and hopped onto Sasami's waiting lap. Ayeka then positioned herself behind Sasami. Soon the others joined in. Tenchi stood next to Ayeka with Ryoko, who had her arms around his neck, next to him, and next to Ryoko stood Kiyone. In the front, next to Sasami was a chair for Washu; with Yosho next to her, then it was Nobuyuki with Mihoshi sitting next to him.

"Okay everyone! Get ready!" Washu shouted as she ran back to the others. "Say cheese!" 

"Cheese!" Everyone chorused. With that the flash went off and the picture was taken. Washu rushed back to the camera, and hooked some wires to it, connecting it to a weird machine. After pushing a couple of buttons, a four by four picture was produced. 

"Here you go Ayeka," Washu said, handing the photo to Ayeka. Ayeka took one look at it and laughed.

"What is it Ayeka?" Sasami asked, taking hold of the picture. She too laughed at the sight. Soon everyone gathered around it to get a look, and so everyone started laughing. In the photo there was a lot of movement. You could see Ryo-oh-ki in mid-air, amused with something, thus the action caused Sasami to react, whose arms were frozen in the air, in a movement which suggested that she was going to catch a ball. Yosho and Nobuyuki weren't even looking at the camera; they were facing each other talking. Mihoshi was captured in the middle of a sneeze. Kiyone had a surprised look on her face which was most likely caused by the sudden sneeze. Ryoko was staring at Kiyone and Mihoshi in a mock annoyance way. The only ones looking at the camera was Ayeka and Tenchi, whose arm somehow found its way around Ayeka's shoulder. Both smiling brightly.

"Should we retake it?" Washu asked.

"No," Ayeka said, taking possession of the picture again. "I wanted a picture of our family, and this is our family, always in movement."

"True," everyone chorused in agreement.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in now," Ayeka declared. "Thank you for the picture and good night," Ayeka said, leaving for her room.

"I'll be up soon Ayeka," Sasami said.

"Okay,' Ayeka said, climbing the stairs. She entered her room and placed the picture into a book, then placed the book in a pocket in her duffel bag. Then she climbed into her futon.

"HI Ayeka," Sasami said, entering and sitting on the futon next to her sister's. "I'm really sorry about Tenchi."

"I know"

"I wish that there was…" Sasami began but was cut off.

"Don't Sasami. It's the past. Anyways, instead of us being sad, let's act like we did before we met Tenchi. Remember how much fun we had?"

"Yeah! You would always want to do something to help keep my mid off of mommy."

"Are you happy here Sasami?"

"Of course! Like you said downstairs. This is one big family."

"I'm glad to hear you're happy," Ayeka smiled.

"Why? I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Thanks…" Ayeka stared at the stars out through the window, then at Sasami. "It's getting late, you should get to sleep."

"Do I have to?" Sasami whined.

"Yes little one. I'll even sing you a lullaby."

"Yeah!" Sasami cheered. "You haven't sung me one since we crashed on Earth!" Sasami quickly scurried around, throwing her pj's on, and then jumped under the covers.

"Silly," Ayeka muttered. She went and kneeled next to Sasami, and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and began to sing an old Jurian lullaby. Unknown to Ayeka, she had an audience. On the other side of the door were Tenchi and Washu. 

"I think she'll be fine," Washu whispered, "though I head no idea that she had a great singing voice."

"Yeah," Tenchi said dreamily, with a dazed expression. Soon the singing had ceased.

"Time to go," Washu said, walking down the hall, with Tenchi following. Though Tenchi still had this nagging feeling that something that would change their lives forever would take place tonight, and for some strange reason, all his worry revolved around Ayeka. But he decided to just push it to the back of his mind and talk to Ayeka about it tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

While in the bedroom Ayeka was smiling down at a sleeping Sasami, then she crawled back into her futon. Soon at midnight, she crawled back out and took a glance at Sasami to make sure she was still asleep.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_ She asked herself. _'Doesn't matter. I have to leave. Sasami is happy here, and if I take her away from a family again she might not forgive me. I know she'll be happy here, even if I'm not with her. I have to do this.'_ She thought with a strong resolve. Ayeka quietly crept to the door and looked out. It was pitch black and quiet. _'Perfect!'_ She went back to where Sasami laid and kneeled next to her. "Good bye Sasami, I love you," she whispered. The she bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Sasami's forehead, then she placed a not she wrote to the family telling them not to worry about her on her pillow. She then got up and picked her duffel bag off the ground. She silently left the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and out the door of the Masaki residence. Where most of her happiest moments involved this house and its inhabitants. Outside she stared at the house, as if engraving its every detail into her mind.

"Good bye everyone. I hope you all live a happy life," she said into the wind, which carried her words to the trees and animals, yet not to the people that mattered. With one last look, Ayeka adjusted the grip on the duffel bag and turned to make her departure. With tears flowing freely down her soft face, Ayeka took her leave and walked into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, in the early dawn, the Masaki household was awoken by the high pitched shrill of a distressed little girl. Who had awoken that morning to find her sister's bed empty, with a note on it telling her that she didn't know if she was returning anytime soon, or ever for the matter. She thought it was the end of the world, along with everyone else in the house. But they didn't realize that it was just the beginning.

A/N: That's the end of chapter one and I hope that you liked it. More is to come soon. That's right, I'm going to keep the story going even if you don't like it, but I hope you do. I would really appreciate and work harder to get chapter two out, if I got at least five reviews. Five is fine but more is great. Well, until next time. Sayonara!


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
The Heart's Solemn Vow  
  
Chapter Two: Reunion  
  
Four years had passed since Ayeka's disappearance. No one had heard from her at all, well that's what everyone was saying. Tenchi was 18 and had graduated High School. He was preparing all spring for when he had to attend Tokyo University.  
  
Washu was still always in the lab, well, always when she got a chance. She began to take over the household chores since Sasami was attending school.  
  
Sasami, not wanting to go home, stayed. Tenchi thought that since she was going to live on Earth she should attend school, and so now she was a student at the local middle school. Though she still looked ten.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were still with the Galaxy Police, though they never took up promotions, saying that they loved Earth and deskwork would bore them to death. Though Kiyone still complained about her partner's lack of hand-eye co-ordination.  
  
Though the strangest changes of everyone out of all them was Ryoko. One day, while out on the town with Tenchi, a manager of a modeling agency went to her and asked if she would like to give modeling a try. Ryoko was reluctant at first, but with the family's persuasion she gave it a try. Now she was a famous model all over Japan.  
  
Even with all these changes happening, good or bad, they all still dearly missed Ayeka. Though no one would admit it aloud, afraid to make the whole house sad.  
  
"Okay everyone, I'm going to check out the apartment the school assigned to me!" Tenchi called out to whomever was listening. Sasami immediately came running to him.  
  
"You have a safe journey Tenchi," she said hugging him. "You have everything you need, right?"  
  
"Yes, everything is I my suitcase and some was already sent to the apartment."  
  
"So I won't have to mail forgotten underwear to you will I?" Washu asked, walking out from her lab.  
  
"No you won't," Tenchi muttered, blushing madly.  
  
"You know who you're rooming with, it's a guy right? Ryoko will flip if she finds you're rooming with a girl," Washu commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's a guy. His name is A.J.," Tenchi said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have a safe trip Tenchi," Yosho said.  
  
"My boy is going to collage. Good for you," Nobuyuki said, clapping Tenchi's back in praise.  
  
"You be safe Tenchi," Kiyone added in her two cents.  
  
"Yeah, and if any trouble occurs, tell us!" Mihoshi declared.  
  
"I will," Tenchi told them.  
  
"Oh, and Tenchi, when you're all settled into your apartment you'll let me come and visit right?" Sasami sheepishly asked.  
  
"Of course! Though I have no clue why you want to go to Tokyo so bad. You've been asking to go every chance you got for the past four years."  
  
"I just want to see...something."  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, as soon as I'm ready for you, I'll call for you to come."  
  
"Promise?" Sasami asked, holding her pinkie out.  
  
"I promise," Tenchi said, entwining his pinkie with hers. Then he pulled her towards him and gave her one more hug. "I guess Ryoko didn't come home," Tenchi commented as he released Sasami.  
  
"Sorry Tenchi. She called me last night saying she wouldn't be able to make it. But she asked me to say good bye for her," Washu explained. "I'm sorry Tenchi."  
  
"No it's not your fault. Just... I'll call when I get there and hopefully she'll be here," he said looking at the floor. Then he picked up his suitcases and walked towards the door. "Bye everyone. I'll call when I get there!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye Tenchi!" Everyone called back. With that Tenchi walked out, and began to journey for Tokyo in the early spring morning.  
  
It was around three in the afternoon when Tenchi reached Tokyo, tired and irritated. He was wandering around the city lost, not knowing where his apartment complex was located. So engrossed in the task of finding it, he completely missed the real beauty of the city. Fed up with searching, he finally decided to ask a young man his age with brown hair, blue eyes, and a great smile for help.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you please tell me the way to Sunrise Hills?" Tenchi asked him politely.  
  
"New to the city, eh?" The boy asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. So do you know the way?" Tenchi questioned again.  
  
"So I do! I live two blocks down from it. I'll show you the way," the guy said.  
  
"Thanks," Tenchi responded, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's this way," he said, walking off, with Tenchi right behind. "By the way, the name is Daisuke Yamata," he introduced.  
  
"My name is Tenchi Masaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tenchi. So what brings you to the city?"  
  
"I'm attending Tokyo University," Tenchi answered plainly.  
  
"Really?! So am I!" Daisuke declared.  
  
"Cool," Tenchi muttered, just looking around to memorize his way to his new home.  
  
"Well, here we are," Daisuke announced, stopping in front of a huge complex.  
  
"Great! Thank you for the help," Tenchi thanked.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble. I'm glad to be of service," Daisuke said, while shaking his head. Then he grinned a wide smile when an idea came to him. "Say, you haven't eaten anything yet have you?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Good. Then how about you put those suitcases in your room, then we go grab a bite to eat," Daisuke suggested. Tenchi thought about the offer for a while.  
  
"Sure, why not," Tenchi answered.  
  
"Great. Here, let me carry one for you," Daisuke offered, indicating to the two suitcases. He grabbed one then walked into the complex. "Where is our apartment?"  
  
"On the third floor" Tenchi replied. The two clambered into the elevator, and Daisuke pressed the 3 button, which would take them up. Once the doors opened, the two got out and Tenchi began searching for apartment 10-C. To his surprise, it was the last apartment to the right of the elevator. He quickly pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open with his foot and with an amazed expression, looked into his home. It was a fairly large size, which was perfectly suitable for two people to live in.  
  
"Well... hurry and put the suitcases in so that we can go!" Daisuke exclaimed. Tenchi shook his head a couple of times then grabbed hold of both suitcases and hauled them into the room.  
  
"Guess I can just leave them in the living room until I get back," he muttered. He left them in a corner near the t.v. Turned to leave when something on the desks caught his eye. It was a framed picture. He decided to give it a closer inspection, and walked towards it. Upon a closer look, his eyes widened in disbelief. It was a picture of him and his family. Not only that, it was the picture Ayeka had taken the night she left. 'How does A.J. have the at picture?' But before Tenchi could ponder on the thought, a voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"You coming man?" Daisuke yelled from the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Tenchi yelled back. He took one more look at the picture, then left the room. The two then proceeded to exit the complex, with Daisuke telling Tenchi all about the place they were going for lunch. But Tenchi's mind wasn't on food; it was wandering always back to the picture he just saw. 'How did A.J. get that picture?' Tenchi asked himself yet again.  
  
Daisuke and Tenchi entered a quaint shop called 'Mimi's Café.'  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Mimi's Café. How many?" A pretty blonde hostess asked.  
  
"Two," Daisuke answered with a suave grin.  
  
"Would you like to eat inside or outside?" The hostess asked blushing.  
  
"Don't know. Where do you prefer Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi said intelligently. Tenchi hadn't been paying attention until now, his mind still on the picture. "I don't really care."  
  
"Really, well then... is Ayeka working today?" Daisuke asked. Tenchi's head immediately snapped up at the mention of the name.  
  
"Yeah," the hostess said, getting an annoyed expression. "Why, do you want to be seated at one of her tables?"  
  
"Why yes! Could you seat me in there?"  
  
"You'll have to wait 10 minutes."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Wait over there," the hostess directed, pointing towards some chairs.  
  
"Thank you," Daisuke said, then he made his way to the seats. Tenchi followed him. They sat in silence, until Tenchi decided to break the tension.  
  
"Who is Ayeka/" Tenchi asked. "It can't be the Ayeka I know, can it? No, she went to Jurai... well that's what Sasami claims she went.' Tenchi thought.  
  
"Oh, Ayeka, she's a hot babe. Known her for a long time."  
  
"Does she have a last name?"  
  
"Yeah, it's J..." but Daisuke was cut off by a girl. She was tall, about their age, with long auburn hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Follow me please," she said. The two boys rose and followed the young lady through a maze of tables. She finally stopped at a table next to the window. "Please have a seat," she asked, gesturing towards the chairs. The two silently sat into place. Then the girl handed them menus that she had been carrying. "Here is the menu. I'll be our waitress today, my name is Ayeka." Once she said that, the little hope that Tenchi didn't know he had, vanished. "Please take a while to look over the menu, I shall be back soon with some water," she said, then she left in through a swinging door.  
  
"It wasn't her," Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"What was that/?" Daisuke asked, barely catching what he said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just um... um..." but Tenchi was saved as two waters were placed down. "Thank you," Tenchi thanked looking up, to have his eyes widen in surprise. The waitress was different. She looked his age, she was tall and very slim, she was wearing a waitress uniform, and she had short layered purple hair. But what really captivated Tenchi was her eyes, they were a purple hue with small pink flecks. The girl could pass off as Ayeka's twin. Or for that matter, she could have been... "Ayeka," Tenchi breathed. The waitress finally turned her attention to him, for she was busy taking Daisuke's order. When she looked into his eyes, her own eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Tenchi," she said in a disbelieving voice. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me," he said.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," she kept repeating over and over.  
  
"Is everything okay Ayeka," the waitress form before asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Isn't your name Ayeka?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
"Me. No my name is Sakura!" She introduced. "I pretended to be Ayeka, so she could take over on e of my tables. I'm not as good at bargaining as our Ayeka here. She's the best. Those dumb boys said I spit in their food, and boy, did all hell break loose. Then Ayeka here came and took care of them!" Sakura said proudly.  
  
"Sakura, it's isn't polite to brag," Ayeka scolded.  
  
"But you are the best! You should be proud. Shouldn't she Daisuke?" Sakura asked, nudging him.  
  
"Yeah Ayeka! You're always so modest! Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
  
"So who is the lucky guy this time anyway?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
"You know I'm going out with Ryuu," Ayeka snapped.  
  
"Yes, and so you shall be broken up."  
  
"That isn't very nice! Ryuu and I are happy together and he's such a great guy," Ayeka said in a dreaming voice.  
  
"Sure, and what makes Prince Charming different from the rest?"  
  
"Well... he's smart, nice, strong, he takes care of me, cute, and I know I can always count on him to be there for me," Ayeka explained. While Ayeka was listing off more qualities her boyfriend had, Tenchi felt a little pang of jealousy surge through him.  
  
"That's what you always say Ayeka!" Sakura whined. "Your trouble is that you truly believe everyone is good, with out a benefit of doubt you believe that until they prove otherwise, they are good. I mean... gosh, you're dating lie has consisted of cheaters and one bad mistake."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love?" Sakura shot.  
  
"I have," Ayeka whispered very softly.  
  
"Huh," Tenchi said. That's when Daisuke finally remembered Tenchi was there.  
  
"Oh, dude, I'm sorry!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Tenchi, this is Sakura," he said pointing to Sakura, "and this is..."  
  
"Ayeka," Tenchi finished for him.  
  
"Do you know her, cause if memory serves, before I sat you two down, Daisuke told me you just moved here," Sakura commented.  
  
"You what!?" Ayeka shrieked. "I can't believe this! I moved from Yokohama to get away form you and everyone, and here you are moving to one place I thought you would never find me!"  
  
"So you do know him," Sakura cooed. "Where'd you meet?"  
  
"Remember where I lived before I moved here?"  
  
"Yeah, of course..." Sakura answered with a nervous smile.  
  
"It was his house I was staying in."  
  
"This is the great Tenchi. He's the one that dumped you for that slut Ryoko?"  
  
"My god Ayeka! You leave without telling anyone why or where you're going to and you start spreading lies about my girlfriend. Are you still that fickle minded?!" Tenchi shouted at her. Then his face softened at the pure look of hurt on Ayeka's face.  
  
"Never have I insulted Ryoko behind her back. She is my friend, even if she doesn't know I consider her one. That, and I will not sink so low, that I will go insult someone without them being there to defend themselves!" Ayeka exploded. "I can't believe you would think that of me. If all you can see in me is a girl who is so consumed in jealousy that she lies, then I am glad and do not regret leaving the Masaki house!" Ayeka hollered, tears streaming down her face. The customers began to stare at the crying girl. Tenchi just stared speechless.  
  
'I made her cry! My god, I'm a horrible friend, if the first thing I do to a friend I haven't seen in years, is to make her cry. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. I should've known she wouldn't say anything bad about Ryoko. Then again, it was only natural. I mean Ryoko still makes snide remarks about her when she gets a chance.' Tenchi looked at Ayeka's sobbing form and guilt began to consume him. "I'm sorry Ayeka. I shouldn't have said that to you."  
  
"You're tight you shouldn't have!" Sakura screamed. "Who do you think you are?! I only said that about Ryoko because of the outfits she wears!"  
  
"Sakura, calm down now, there's no need to yell," Ayeka said soothingly, after calming down a little.  
  
"No! He hasn't seen you in four years, and what does he do?! He calls you fickle minded! Well you jerk! I'll tell you something! I've worn more than your girlfriend wrapped in a towel!"  
  
What are you talking about?!" Tenchi hollered, gaining them more attention. "I've seen every picture Ryoko has taken, and she has decent clothes on!"  
  
"Guys calm down please," Ayeka pleaded. "Let's take this outside,' she said eyeing the manager who was staring evilly at them.  
  
"No!" Sakura and Tenchi yelled at her.  
  
"That's it! You will not yell at Ayeka like that! Take this outside the tow of you! NOW!" Daisuke bellowed. Tenchi and Sakura stared shocked at him, and then both glared at each other before exiting out of the restaurant. Ayeka and Daisuke proceeded after them.  
  
"You take that back about Ryoko!" Tenchi sneered.  
  
"I will not!" Have you seen her latest outfit?"  
  
"Yes, and it's perfectly fine."  
  
"In the mind of a pervert! She was on the lingerie catalog, wearing nothing but a tong and bra!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Tenchi shouted, disbelief evident.  
  
"Ayeka give me the picture!" Sakura commanded, holding out her hand.  
  
"I don't think now is the time," Ayeka whispered, glancing at the staring faces.  
  
"Give it to me NOW!" Sakura hollered.  
  
"O-okay," Ayeka stuttered. She reached into an apron picket, and pull out a folded magazine picture. Sakura quickly snatched it, then she thrusted the picture into Tenchi's hands. Tenchi silently unfolded the picture, and his eyes widened in horror. Sure enough, there was Ryoko, with a barely covered body, posing in the picture.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Tenchi," Ayeka whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault," Tenchi said, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"No, it is! I should have..." Ayeka began, but stopped as she looked over his shoulder. "Ryuu!" She exclaimed. Tenchi turned around to see at the street corner, was a tall man, around his age, with muscles which showed he worked out, he was wearing khakis, and a navy blue shirt, he had short boyish cut brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He was every girl's dream. Tenchi watched as Ayeka ran to him with open arms. As she neared him, she leapt into the air, and Ryuu caught her and hugged her to him. Tenchi didn't understand why the sight of this made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"What an ass," both Tenchi and Sakura muttered. Both turned at each other, and began to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. It's just that I met Ayeka when she first got here, and she was really scared. So I took care of her like an older sister would. I guess I still act like an older sister at times. So when you said that to Ayeka, my instincts to protect her kicked in. I'm sorry," Sakura apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I over reacted. Besides, I know what it feels like to want to protect Ayeka from everything," Tenchi responded.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ayeka exclaimed. She popped up beside them. "Ryuu said that we couldn't go out tonight since he was busy, so maybe, since you guys haven't eaten yet... that we could go to my place for some food," Ayeka said shyly.  
  
'Still the same shy Princess.' Tenchi thought with a smile.  
  
"Didn't you move Ayeka?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Why yes I did," Ayeka replied.  
  
"Then I think that is a great idea! I want to make sure your new neighborhood is safe," proclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Great! I'll get my purse and tell Mimi we're leaving," Ayeka said, walking into the store.  
  
"Where does she live?" Tenchi asked curiously.  
  
"I think she said she moved to Hope Valley Apartment Complex," Daisuke said.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Ayeka said, waking out of the door.  
  
"Okay," Daisuke said, walking toward the crossroads.  
  
"Where are you going/?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"To Hope Valley," Daisuke said, as if it was obvious.  
  
"Why are you going there. I thought we were going to my place," she said to him, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then why are you going to Hope Valley?"  
  
"Because you live there," Daisuke said.  
  
"No, I live at Sunrise Hills," Ayeka snapped.  
  
"I live there," Tenchi commented.  
  
"Do you? How interesting," Ayeka said as if she didn't care. Though she thought otherwise. 'I can't believe this! I can't even move to Tokyo without him near me. Now he's living in the same complex as me!' She screamed in her mind. "Well, let's go. When we get there we can order pizza," she explained, walking towards the direction for Sunrise Hills.  
  
"Sure," the others said, waking behind her. It was a fairly short distance to walk, and they reached the complex in no time.  
  
"What floor is you r room on Tenchi?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um... the third floor," he replied.  
  
"Great," Ayeka muttered under her breath.  
  
"Is something wrong Ayeka?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that it was a coincidence that we lie on the same floor," she said, stepping into the elevator. The others then joined, and stepped in themselves. The elevator ride went by quickly, though it seemed like an eternity for Ayeka. When the elevator finally made its way to floor three, Ayeka quickly scrambled off, and hurried down the right side. The others followed, trying to match her pace. She finally stopped in front of a doorway. It was the entrance to...  
  
"You live in apartment 10-C?" Tenchi questioned with disbelief.  
  
"Why yes I do. Why?" Ayeka asked back with a puzzled look.  
  
"Dud! Tenchi! Isn't this your apartment?" Daisuke thought as the idea hit him, while he stared at the gold letters engraved on the door.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ayeka screeched. "You're T.M.?"  
  
"You're A.J.?!" Tenchi yelled back.  
  
"Oh my! The school must have made a mistake," Ayeka contemplated.  
  
"Um... Ayeka, I thought you knew," Sakura mused.  
  
"Knew what/" Ayeka asked, turning on her.  
  
"That all room mate apartments provided by the school in this area are co- ed. I mean, I live with Daisuke."  
  
"I signed up for a co-ed room?" Ayeka stated with disbelief, her left eye twitching.  
  
"Ryoko is gong to kill me," Tenchi muttered. "So will everyone else when they find out I'm living with our missing house-mate. Who by the way was suppose to have been at home," Tenchi sneered. Ayeka just gave him a sheepish smile. Then a thought struck Tenchi. "Wait a minute! My collage provided this room to me. Why are you rooming here?"  
  
"I'm attending Tokyo University next year, and it was cheaper if I got an apartment provided by them," Ayeka explained nonchalantly.  
  
"You're going to Tokyo University?"  
  
"Yes. Is it such a surprise?"  
  
"No... well yes," Tenchi admitted.  
  
"I see... well I guess that's expected. Well... aren't we going in?" Ayeka asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah! I'm hungry," Daisuke groaned.  
  
"You're always hungry," Sakura snapped.  
  
"You got me there!" Daisuke joked. Everyone but Ayeka was laughing.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't realize that T.M. were initials and not the person's name," she muttered while unlocking the door.  
  
"You're not the only one who thought that Ayeka," Tenchi said, walking into the apartment behind her. "I mean, I should've got suspicious when I saw that picture you had taken on the desk table."  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled. "I'm going to call Soto's Flying Pizza for food." She walked into what appeared to be a kitchen.  
  
"Look, the school provided you guys with a t.v. just like us!" Daisuke exclaimed. Tenchi just glanced at the t.v. not really caring.  
  
"I guess," he muttered.  
  
"Actually Daisuke, that's my own t.v. The school did provide one, but I thought it to be a piece of crap. So I bought one," Ayeka said exiting the kitchen.  
  
"Really? So when is the pizza coming?" Daisuke asked, making himself comfy on the long three-person couch.  
  
"Real soon. Anyway... school will be starting next week," Ayeka commented.  
  
"Gosh, I can't believe it. The summer went by really break went by really fast," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Man, and I was just becoming relaxed," Daisuke added in. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Ayeka said, grabbing her purse. She returned quickly, carrying in three boxes of pizzas.  
  
"Did you order enough Ayeka?" Sakura joked.  
  
"You know very well that Daisuke himself eats one box. So I wanted to get a little more," Ayeka said winking. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Daisuke. Ayeka placed the food on the low coffee table in the center of the living room. Soon they all delved in and began to eat. When they finished, Ayeka decided to go out on the balcony while Daisuke and Sakura watched the baseball game. Tenchi decided to join Ayeka and walked out onto the balcony, where he was greeted by the warm night air. He spotted Ayeka sitting on a lawn chair.  
  
"Hey Ayeka," Tenchi said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello Tenchi," Ayeka said, not bothering even a glance in his direction. Tenchi was a little taken back by her actions.  
  
"Ayeka, do you hate me being here?" Tenchi asked bluntly. But Ayeka could hear the feeling behind the question.  
  
"No of course not. It's just to much to take in one day," she said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Tenchi smirked.  
  
"How could you?" Ayeka hissed. "I'm always having life altering days! You don't! You will never know how I fell!" She yelled, finally turning to look at him. Tenchi just sat, stunned from the impact of her words.  
  
"I guess you're tight," Tenchi said looking downward.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi," Ayeka apologized sincerely. "It's just so weird seeing you after all this time.'  
  
"Yeah, I barely recognized you. Your hair is shorter."  
  
"Yeah," Ayeka said, running her hands through it. "But I like it this way."  
  
"It does look nice," Tenchi pointed out.  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi began to stare intently at her. Then something hit him.  
  
"Where's you headband?"  
  
"Somewhere in a box," Ayeka replied. "I thought it would look strange to live here like a human and wear that sill thing."  
  
"But doesn't your powers originate from it?"  
  
"A bit of it does. Now without wearing it, all I can do is a simple protection spell. But seeing how I'm not in danger, I see no need to wear it. Besides, I can't have little logs appearing around me every time I get mad in public, can I?"  
  
"I guess not. But is this what you really want? To act normal instead of being a princess?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"At first I wanted to go home. But I like it here, so I decided to give it a shot, and I'm living a perfectly fine life." Then they just sat in silence.  
  
"I... Ayeka... there's something I've been wanting to ask since I read the note that said you were gone," Tenchi said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ayeka, why... why did you leave?" Tenchi rushed out.  
  
"Because, shouldn't it have been obvious?"  
  
"No, it's not obvious. Why Ayeka/"  
  
"I wasn't needed," Ayeka said softly. "I lost, and there was no need to stay. For it I did my heart would have shattered."  
  
"What do you..." Tenchi began, but stopped when he realized what she was talking about. "Did you leave because of me?"  
  
"You really are something if you think I left because of you. The world does not revolve around you Tenchi Masaki. I left because of myself."  
  
"You left because you found out about me and Ryoko didn't you?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"True I left after I found out, but it was because I knew I couldn't live in the same place with you two. My heart just couldn't take it. I mean, I am glad you finally chose someone and that you're happy, but... your not picking me hurt me. But what killed me that most was that you two lied about it. Acted as if everything was normal, then you would sneak off and do god knows what. That's what the final straw was. So sorry if I have hurt you," Ayeka said with welling tears.  
  
"Yes, you hurt me. But you hurt Sasami worst. She did nothing but cry the day she found out. It killed her that you abandoned her!" Tenchi yelled at Ayeka.  
  
"Sasami learned to live with it," Ayeka said calmly.  
  
"And how would you know?! How the hell would you know?!" Tenchi hollered. "You haven't made any contact with us for four years, and you go off saying Sasami learned to deal with it!" He shouted with disbelief.  
  
"Shows what you know!" Ayeka shouted back. "I've been in touch with my sister! Who do you think pays for her school tuition?!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"My dad, that's who!"  
  
"Bzzz! Wrong! I have! That's why I have two jobs! That's why I took the special money saving dorm tuition! I pay for her schooling! Not your dad!"  
  
Sure! Like you would even know she needed tuition money!"  
  
"I talk to my sister," Ayeka spat.  
  
"Yeah! When have you?"  
  
"Once a month by mail, and once a week by phone," Ayeka explained. "Recognize this voice?" She asked in a high-pitched middle school girl type voice.  
  
"You're Yuka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Sasami's friend Yuka," Ayeka said.  
  
"So, Sasami knew where you were all along?"  
  
"Yes, but I told her to keep quiet."  
  
"That's why she kept wanting to come to Tokyo?" Tenchi asked the air.  
  
"Yes, but you guys kept saying no, and she couldn't exactly say that she was visiting me, because I wanted no one to know," Ayeka said sadly. Then she immediately brightened up at an idea. "But since you're here, Sasami could come. She could say she's visiting you if the others asked!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
"I already promised Sasami she could come," Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to call her now," Ayeka said, rushing into the house.  
  
'Strange, one minute we're yelling, the next she's all happy and giddy. She's nothing like the old Ayeka. The old Ayeka would never have yelled at me. She's changed.' Tenchi thought, as he too entered back into the house. Ayeka was no where to be seen. So he turned his attention to two wide-eyed Daisuke and Sakura.  
  
"Dude what happened?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, one minute you're going at each other's throats, and the next, you're both walking back in here as if nothing happened!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well... um... it was just a misunderstanding," Tenchi said.  
  
"It's all set," Ayeka said, skipping into the room. "Oh guys! It's getting late. Aren't you going to head home? We really don't have any extra space."  
  
"What's all set?" Sakura asked with a confused face.  
  
"Nothing! Just some... family matters," Ayeka said with a smile. Sakura wanted to press the subject more, but Daisuke stopped her.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Let's leave, I want to go to sleep," Daisuke said.  
  
"But..." Sakura began.  
  
"No buts," Daisuke said, dragging her towards the door.  
  
"Bye," Ayeka said walking with them.  
  
"Yeah, we should get together again. Eh Daisuke," Tenchi added.  
  
"Yeah sure. Oh and Tenchi." Daisuke gestured for Tenchi to come closer. Tenchi obliged and walked closer. "Dud you take care of Ayeka. I don't want to hear anything about you mistreating her. She's a special girl," Daisuke whispered so softly that only Tenchi heard. "Bye!" Daisuke then called out as he exited out the apartment with Sakura. Tenchi closed the door then turned to Ayeka, who was bustling throughout the house cleaning it.  
  
"Ayeka, what's all set?" Tenchi asked, as she rushed past him with some dirty dishes.  
  
"Oh, it's all set. Sasami's visit I mean," Ayeka responded, running water on the dishes. Beginning to wash them. "She will be arriving tomorrow afternoon or evening, and will depart two days later."  
  
"That's nice to know," Tenchi said, watching her.  
  
"Yes. Oh and Tenchi, that is your room" Ayeka said, pointing a soapy hand to a door in front of the kitchen and next to the doorway. "I'm guessing you're tired, so get some rest. My room is next to yours', so if you need help just come to me. Good night,' she said, turning back to the dishes.  
  
"Good night Ayeka," Tenchi said, entering into the room. It was a fairly big room, with dark blue walls and an even darker blue carpet. There was a full size bed with white sheet and a blue blanket up against a wall close to the door. In one corner was a desk, complete with chair and desk lamp. In another far corner, was located a dresser, and in the closet were organizer bins and hangers. "Looks like Ayeka supplied my room with everything I would need," he commented out to the empty room. Next to his bed was his suitcase. He opened it just to grab his pajamas. As he was placing them on, he began to think about his day. Then his mid drifted to Ayeka. 'Yes the Jurian Princess has changed. The Ayeka I knew is gone, and this Ayeka has replaced her... and the strange thing is... I kind of like the new her.' He thought with a smile, as he slipped into bed. 'Yes, it will be an interesting ride getting to know her all over again.'  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. Until next time, sayonara! 


	3. Food Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter Three: Food Rescue

Tenchi Masaki awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes cooking inside of his new home. His stomach growling loudly was an indication to himself that he was hungry. He slipped out of bed, and slid his feet into some slippers. Then he exited out of his room to come across the sight of one Ayeka standing in front of the stove, pouring pancake batter into the pan, wearing a long white apron with flour on her cheek and some on her nose. The sight was so hilarious to Tenchi that he began to laugh. The laughing caught Ayeka's attention immediately.

"Morning Tenchi. What is so funny?" She questioned, raising up an eyebrow.

"It's ju-ju-just the way you look," he said in between laughs. Ayeka pouted at his answer.

"And that was really rude to say. Here I am cooking us some breakfast, and you laugh at me," Ayeka said, a little disturbed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Tenchi let out. Then something clicked in his mind. _"She's cooking?!'_ Tenchi thought. If memory served correctly, Ayeka couldn't cook. Tenchi began to remember a picnic where Ayeka made half the meal, and in one of her dishes she had mixed the salt with sugar. Tenchi shuddered, remembering the taste of it. "Oh, so you're cooking," Tenchi tried to say casually.

"Yes I am. Someone has to, or else we would starve," Ayeka said, staring intensely at the pan. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I've learned how to cook. I mean, I would have to if I were to live on my own without Sasami always cooking my meals. Though Sasami helped me. Sending me copies of her cookbooks, and sometimes if I'm lucky, she would instruct me over the phone. So I am a fairly good cook now," Ayeka finished, while flipping a pancake onto a huge stack. "Done!" Ayeka exclaimed happily. She picked up the plate and brought it over to the dining table in the middle of the kitchen. She then grabbed two plates and two forks. She placed one at one side, then the other at the opposite side. "Sit down and eat," she commanded. That broke Tenchi out of his stupor, as he rushed to the table.

__

'God, I guess her and Sasami really did stay close over the years.' Tenchi thought as he sat down.

"What would you like to drink?" Ayeka asked. "We have milk, and orange juice."

"How about some orange juice," Tenchi answered.

"Sure." Ayeka rushed to the refrigerator behind Tenchi, and grabbed out a jug of orange juice. She then reached into the cupboard next to the refrigerator and pulled out two glasses. "Would you like jam, or syrup or butter for your pancakes?" She asked as she poured the juice.

"How about syrup," Tenchi answered, as he gratefully took his glass from Ayeka's full hands.

"I thought that," she said as she placed syrup down along with jam and peanut butter, and her own glass of orange juice. Ayeka took the seat across from Tenchi and grabbed two pancakes. "Aren't you going to eat?" Ayeka asked, as she saw him just sit there.

"Yeah," Tenchi said, he himself grabbing two pancakes, which he began to soak in syrup. _'It's now or never, I just pray that I don't die.'_ He thought. As he finished pouring, he watched Ayeka put peanut butter on her pancakes, then some of the strawberry jam. "A peanut butter and jelly pancake?" Tenchi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is quite delicious, Sakura had me get try a while back," Ayeka answered, taking a bite.

"If you say so," Tenchi muttered.

"It's true!" Ayeka exclaimed. She cut off a piece and thrust it near Tenchi's face. "Eat."

"You can't be serious," Tenchi said, eyeing the piece.

"Eat it," Ayeka commanded.

"No."

"Eat."

"No thank you, really, I'm fine," Tenchi said laughing, though he became nervous when he saw Ayeka leave her seat, and walk around the table.

"Eat it!" She yelled as she lunged towards him.

"No!" Tenchi shouted as they toppled to the floor. As Tenchi opened his eyes, he saw Ayeka on top of his chest, pinning his arms with her legs.

"Are you going to eat?" Ayeka asked with a sly smile. As Tenchi opened his mouth to say no, Ayeka took her chance and plopped the pancake into his mouth. She moved quickly, and placed her hand under his chin, to make sure he didn't spit it out. "Now chew, and swallow," she commanded. Tenchi obeyed, seeing no other options. As he swallowed, a victorious smirk came onto Ayeka's face. It was that moment which gave Tenchi his chance. Ayeka had loosened her hold, so Tenchi quickly turned the tables. Soon it was Tenchi on Ayeka, and he was pinning her arms with his hands.

"What can I do with you," Tenchi asked into Ayeka's stunned face.

"You can get off me, that's what you can do," Ayeka snapped as she came to her senses. Beginning to struggle in his firm hold.

"Now, now, no need to get testy," Tenchi said, looking into her face. Ayeka looked back at his. Their eyes locking. Their heads began moving towards each other, like a magnet pulling metal. Their lips centimeters apart, getting to the final step, when…

"Hello!" They heard a voice called, followed by a loud knocking noise. The interruption made the two come out of the fantasy world. They quickly scrambled off each other, as Ayeka rushed to the door.

"Coming!" She called. She opened the door to see Daisuke. "Good morning Daisuke," she smiled brightly, trying to keep the blush down.

"Hey Ayeka!" Daisuke greeted.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, stepping to the side to make room for him.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, stepping in.

"So what brings you here?" Ayeka questioned, closing the door.

"Sakura got the morning shift and so…" Daisuke let the growling of his stomach finish for him.

"So… you were wondering if I would feed you something?" Ayeka was laughing.

"Could you?" Daisuke asked, with his hope shining in his eyes.

"Sure! I'll get you a plate, we're having pancakes!" Ayeka laughed. She started bustling around the kitchen, grabbing things here and there. Then she placed a plate along with a fork, and glass of milk next to Tenchi. "Have a seat," Ayeka said. Daisuke gladly took the offer, and began to pile on some pancakes.

"Thanks Ayeka. You're the best," he said, plowing in food like there was no tomorrow.

"It was no problem," Ayeka said, sitting back down.

"Why was it that you came Daisuke?" Tenchi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't sure way he was mad at Daisuke, for he should in fact be **thanking** Daisuke for ruining the to be kiss. He had a girlfriend, and Ayeka a boyfriend, so they shouldn't be kissing… but still, something in Tenchi made him feel like that the kiss would have been something special.

"Oh, to see if you wanted to hang out Tenchi. Seeing if I'm correct, Ayeka needs to work this morning and afternoon," Daisuke said between bites.

"He can't Daisuke. My sister might come this afternoon, and like you said I will be working. So I need Tenchi to stay home and wait for her call," Ayeka said.

"You're no fun Aya," Daisuke pouted.

"Matters dealing with my sister's safety aren't supposed to be fun," Ayeka retorted.

"But did you even ask Tenchi if he wanted to wait for the girl?"

"Sasami is like a sister to me, and I would've waited for her either way," Tenchi explained.

"Fine, I know when I'm beat," Daisuke said, raising hands in surrender.

"If you want, maybe you could wait with Tenchi," Ayeka said to Daisuke.

"Nah, I'll just call my buddies over to my place," Daisuke said, finishing off his fourth pancake.

"Don't make a mess," Ayeka warned.

"I won't," Daisuke said, imitating a child's voice.

"Okay, well I've got to get ready for work. Um… the phone is by the stove, and there's one on the desk in the hall. There's food in the refrigerator, oh and please clean the dishes when you're done," Ayeka called as she entered her bedroom.

"Ayeka, do you always have to have your way?" Daisuke yelled.

"Do you always have to eat breakfast at my house?" Ayeka yelled back.

"Yeah!" Daisuke responded.

"There's your answer!" Ayeka yelled. Tenchi was trying to hide his laughter.

__

'She still does wise cracks well.' He thought silently.

"I feel sorry for you dude," Daisuke muttered.

"Oh," Tenchi's eyebrow shot up curiously. "Why would you feel sorry?"

"Dude! You will never have fun here in this apartment ever!" Daisuke exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No, you can always have fun when Ayeka is here," Tenchi said smiling.

"Dude, the witch has already controlled you!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Ayeka said in a way too sweet tone, with fire shining in her eyes.

"Oh nothing," Daisuke said, suddenly shrinking in his seat.

"That's what I thought," Ayeka growled. In which she then turned her attention to Tenchi. "I'm off to work, hope you have a pleasant day Tenchi," she smiled sweetly. She quickly grabbed her purse and exited out of the apartment.

"So how long you staying Daisuke?" Tenchi questioned, clearing the dishes.

"Oh, I guess I'll leave now. But tell Ayeka the breakfast was great," Daisuke said, rising from his chair. "Bye Tenchi," he called while leaving the place himself.

"Guess I'm alone all day," Tenchi muttered to the empty room.

All day Tenchi spent cleaning, mostly his room was what he was cleaning. At around five o'clock he decided to relax. He plopped himself on the couch and decided to watch some t.v. As he began flipping through the channels, the phone ran. Tenchi quickly threw the remote down, and rushed over to the one in the hall.

"Hello," Tenchi greeted.

"Hi Tenchi!" Sasami's sweet voice greeted back.

"Hey Sasami! Did your train arrive?"

"Yup! I'll be waiting at the station for someone to pick me up," Sasami said.

"I'll be right there," Tenchi said.

"Okay, bye and see you soon Tenchi!"

"Bye." Tenchi then hung up and grabbed his shoes and coat. He then hurried out the door, and rushed down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. He sprinted out of the complex and through the streets. In less than thirty minutes he reached Tokyo Station.

"Tenchi!" Sasami called from a bench near the stairway. She ran to him with open arms. Tenchi grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air twirling her around.

"Sasami! It's great to see you," he said as he set her back on her feet.

"Yup, and you too. So where are we heading?" She said as she adjusted her backpack.

"To a little café I know. You're probably hungry," he commented taking her hand. "Ayeka works there," he added afterwards.

"You big silly! Ayeka lives on Jurai," Sasami said, getting a little nervous.

"Sasami, it's okay. I know she lives here. How else was I to know that you were arriving today?"

"Okay, you got me there," Sasami said hanging her head in defeat. "Yeah, I know Ayeka works at a café. But really, that's mean to act like that." She pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Well Sasami, it was mean of you to know that Ayeka was here and not tell us," Tenchi snapped.

"Why should you need to know? So you could convince her to come home?!" Sasami retorted.

"Of course."

"Ha ha ha. I tried but she wouldn't come. What makes you think you would have changed her mind. It was your fault she left!" Sasami yelled, a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sasami!" Tenchi stopped dead from shock.

"It's true. Ayeka isn't as stupid as she acted. She planned the whole thing and found out about you and Ryoko! You guys fell right into her trap! Fools!" To say Tenchi was stunned was an understatement.

"Wh-what plan?" Tenchi stuttered out.

"That morning on the day Ayeka left… she knew. She thought you and Ryoko were starting to act strange, so she wanted to find out what was up. She sent Ryoko to wake you up. Then she acted as if she couldn't do it herself because she had to help me. Ryoko fell for it," Sasami then laughed a heartless laugh. "Ayeka… Ayeka said in her first letter to me… she wanted to explain why she left. Though she told me not to blame you." Sasami stared at a point to the left of Tenchi's head before speaking again. "She said that it's okay to have a secret love affair. You couldn't control whom your heart fell in love with. It just happens. You get this feeling that without this person, our life is empty, meaningless, that without them you're not really alive. It was okay for you guys to do what you did Ayeka said. But, she also said that you two should've had the wits to lock the door!" Sasami yelled.

"Damn, guess it was my fault," Tenchi mused, as he sat on a nearby bench.

"Can we just go?" Sasami snapped, not wanting to say 'I told you so.'

"Yeah, just wait," Tenchi muttered. Sasami sat next to him. "Sasami," Tenchi began after a while. "What did you meant that Ayeka **acted** stupid."

"Meaning exactly like it sounds. Ayeka acted dumb when she actually really is almost as smart as Washu. It's just because of Ryoko and Yosho."

"What do Grandpa and Ryoko have to do with Ayeka acting stupid?"

"Back on Jurai, Ayeka didn't care for many people. In fact next to me, the only people she truly loved was Yosho and… Ryoko."

"Ryoko?! But they hated each other! The flower incident!" Sasami laughed at Tenchi's excuse.

"The flower incident was one of their many fights. I think that the fights when they were young were what made the bond between them so much stronger. Actually, both accounts of the story were true. Ryoko stole Ayeka's flower crown, and Ayeka stole Ryoko's. Though that had nothing to do with the ending of their friendship, or the closing of Ayeka's heart. No it was the betrayal they did to her was what destroyed her. First, it was her best friend who attacked her own country, destroying homes, killing people. Almost harming Ayeka herself. That kind of betrayal can never be forgiven," Sasami said sadly with downcast eyes. Then she turned her head upwards and smiled brightly. "But Ayeka did, though she never told Ryoko. But even if she did forgive, she will never forget. That hurt will forever be engraved in her heart." Tenchi just sat silently for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that kind of thing leaves an impression on you. But you also said something about Grandpa."

"Yup. He was the finally brick in the making of the wall around Ayeka's hear. When he left promising he would be safe and come back to her. Ayeka waited years for him. People kept telling her to lose faith that he died. But Ayeka ignored them; saying that he promised and he always kept his promises. When daddy too lost faith, it was the finally straw. That's when Ayeka decided to follow him. I wanted to come too, because I wanted to heal her. Try as I may, I was only able to help her a little bit. Though none of my help was any good when she found out that Yosho got married to an earthling and had a daughter, and grandson. That he was happy and never bothered to keep his promise. That destroyed all the help I did for her. Then she met you. I thought you could save her, heal her. You could've, but Ayeka didn't want you to. So she pushed you away by fighting with Ryoko. But Ayeka never took into account that she would actually fall for you. But her plan succeeded anyhow. You chose Ryoko, not her. Then again, I think Ayeka was actually only testing you, and you failed," Sasami finished. "You failed her brilliant test with flying colors.

"I guess I did," Tenchi said looking down. _'She was testing me all along! That, and all this time she felt noting but sadness. Nothing but having a silent war raging in her already fragile heart. I swear that god is playing a joke on me!'_

"Tenchi, can we go now?" Sasami said, waving a hand in front of his eyes. It seemed as if she was back to herself.

"Sure," Tenchi said rising. They both then began to make their way to the café. Though Tenchi wanted to ask a question which was beginning to trouble him. "Sasami, do you blame or hate me for what I did to Ayeka?"

"Tenchi I could never hate you, you silly. But, I do still blame you for Ayeka's sake. Knowing her, she forgave you already. But me, nope. I will someday, just not today."

"Well, I guess that as long as you don't hate me, I'm fine." As they reached Mimi's Café they saw Ayeka leaving it.

"Ayeka!" Sasami called as she ran to her waving. When Ayeka turned and saw her sister, the expression and smile on her face was one that Tenchi would always treasure through the years.

"Sasami!" Ayeka ran and hugged her sister as if her life depended on it. "How did you know it was me?" She asked as they parted.

"Ayeka, I've seen you change your hair lots of times, but your smile is one of a kind which I can notice from a mile away," Sasami explained.

"Oh how I've missed you," Ayeka said, embracing her again.

"Um…" Tenchi walked up to them. "What should we eat for dinner?" Tenchi said the only thing that came to mind.

"Well… I now there isn't time for a grand feast, but I was hoping Sasami would whip something up at my place!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"But… then Tenchi would miss out," Sasami pouted.

"I'm sure Tenchi will come along," Ayeka reassured.

"Oh will you?!" Sasami asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'd love some of your cooking," Tenchi said.

"Then it's settled. Let's be off." Ayeka began walking away. The other two right behind. Soon they arrived home. "Okay everyone, the kitchen is there Sasami,' Ayeka said, pointing her in the right direction.

"Okay! I'll make something special… if I can," Sasami said, rushing over and dropping her backpack on the floor.

"I'll just be on the balcony, have fun Sasami," Ayeka said, walking towards the balcony entrance. Tenchi soon joined her.

"Hey Miss Ayeka," he said, beginning to go back to the old accompaniment to her name.

"Tenchi," Ayeka said, "or if you prefer Lord Tenchi. Just please call me Ayeka. No 'Miss' or 'Lady' or 'Princess.' Just plain Ayeka. We are friends… I think, and room mates, we have no need to use formal ties."

"Yeah, okay Ayeka," Tenchi said smiling, "and I hope we are friends. Please, just call me Tenchi." Ayeka smiled at his response.

"Yes, well… I guess Sasami is glad to be here."

"Yes, I've missed her so much. Though, I don't think that she has realized that you live here too," Ayeka sniggered.

"Really? Didn't you tell her?" He questioned, giving her a curious look.

"Nope," she said in a sing song voice. Tenchi face faulted.

"I suppose," she commented.

"Ayeka," Tenchi stretched his hands outward as if to strangle her. "I'm gong to…" But he was cut off by Sasami's voice.

"Dinner is ready!" Sasami's voice carried out to the balcony from the kitchen.

"Coming Sasami!" Ayeka called, running inside, away from Tenchi's warning twitching fingers. Tenchi soon followed being.

"I'm glad you could stay for dinner Tenchi," Sasami smiled, as she placed some pork stir-fry on the table. "Sorry it's not grand, but you didn't have much in the refrigerator," she commented with a thoughtful look.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been to the store for quite some time," Ayeka said.

"Really," Sasami said, getting a concerned face. "Are you eating enough?" She questioned eyeing Ayeka's thin figure. "You seem a little thinner."

"Do I?" Ayeka started turning red.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that too," Tenchi threw in his two cents.

"You are eating enough, right Ayeka?" Sasami asked again. A little more worried because she wasn't imaging that her sister was thinner.

"Yes, of course!" Ayeka laughed nervously. "I'm just moving around a lot. Not still most of the day." This just concerned Sasami more.

"Ayeka, you aren't having money trouble, are you?" Sasami interrogated.

"No, no, no. I have enough money. I'm just not going to the store on a regular basis, that's all there is to it," she explained, exasperated. _'It should be me worrying about her. Not the other way around!'_ Ayeka thought bitterly.

"Well, then I'm going to the store tomorrow morning," Sasami declared.

"No you're not. I'm off work, and you're to enjoy your only day here!" Ayeka scolded.

"But you need to re-supply the kitchen," Sasami began to protest, rising up.

"No, school starts next week and tomorrow is your only day here! You will not waste it buying **me** groceries!" Ayeka rose from her seat also. The two sisters stared directly into each other's eyes.

"You win Ayeka," Sasami finally said. Ayeka just blinked in confusion.

"I do?"

"Yes. Now, since you had such a busy day today, I want you to go straight to bed," Sasami said, pointing to her bedroom door.

"Oh no! I'm sleeping on the couch! You will get my room tonight," Ayeka explained.

"No, I'll sleep in that room," Sasami said pointing to Tenchi's room. Tenchi and Ayeka took a quick glance at each other before Ayeka spoke.

"Well… um Sasami dear… you can't sleep in that room," Ayeka said nervously.

"Why not,' her brow creased in confusion.

"Well… um… that's my room mate's room," Ayeka said, sweat beginning to form.

"Oh! But it's 8:00, and you're roomie isn't home. What is your roomie's name?" Ayeka just stared passed Sasami's head, taking nervous glances at Tenchi. Finally, Tenchi came up with a save.

"Ayeka's room mate hasn't arrived in Tokyo yet," Tenchi explained.

"Well, then it wouldn't matter if I slept in there would it?" She asked with sarcasm mixed in.

"No it wouldn't," Ayeka laughed. Giving Tenchi a thankful look.

"Now that that's settled, I want you to go to bed," Sasami commanded, pointing to Ayeka's door again.

"Yes mother," Ayeka mocked, as she rose from her seat. "Good night Sasami, good night Tenchi," she bided them, then went off in the direction of her room.

"Night," Tenchi and Sasami said in unison. As soon as Sasami heard the click signaling the closing of Ayeka's door, Sasami turned excitedly to Tenchi.

"Okay, let's go," she whispered.

"Where?" Tenchi whispered back, though not knowing why.

"Shopping,' Sasami snapped as if that was the dumbest question she ever heard. She tiptoed quietly to the door, and opened it. She went out into the hall and waited for Tenchi to follow. She wasn't disappointed as she watched him emerge from within the apartment.

"Do you really need to go shopping at a time like this?" Tenchi questioned.

"Yes, you guys need food."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenchi asked, beginning to sweat.

"I know that you and Ayeka are living together," she answered simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tenchi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you do, you're just playing stupid."

"Yeah, your right, Ayeka and I are room mates," Tenchi muttered, knowing when he was defeated. He walked out of the complex, but soon stopped when he noticed Sasami wasn't following. He turned back to see Sasami standing stalk still, color draining from her skin. She had a look of shock on her face. "Hello, Sasami," Tenchi said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Sasami blinked, then shook her head.

"I can't believe I was right," She muttered. This time it was Tenchi who stopped from shock.

"Come again?"

"I didn't actually know that you were living with Ayeka, I was just messing with you," she giggled as she left the complex.

__

'Idiot!' Tenchi shouted in his mind. He rushed after Sasami. "Did I say we were living together, heh I was just joking."

"Sure," Sasami replied rolling her eye.

"I'm serious," Tenchi said, trying his best to convince her. "I believe you… not!" She shouted in his ear. "Wow, I can't wait to tell Washu, and Kiyone, and Mihoshi, and Grandpa…" But Tenchi cut her ranting off.

"Sasami you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Sasami pouted.

"Because, if Ryoko found out, we would all be dead," Tenchi muttered to her.

"Oh yeah…" Sasami mumbled, looking down at her feet. But then she cheered up as she gave Tenchi a wide smile. "Speaking of Ryoko, she came home late last night. She was really upset that she missed you. But when she found out I was visiting you, she told me to tell you that she loved you, and that she'll be coming to visit at the end of the month," Sasami explained.

"Really?" Tenchi didn't very much care and that bothered him. _'Why is it that I don't really care if she's coming. I should be thrilled that my girlfriend will be visiting me at the end of the month. But I really don't care. Why?'_ He screamed in hi mind, getting more frustrated with himself.

"Uh huh, she said that she wasn't able to come with me, because she had a photo shoot this afternoon."

"I'm going to have to warn Ayeka," he muttered to himself, mentally putting it on his to do list.

"Uh huh1 Ayeka doesn't really want anyone to know she's here… especially Ryoko," Sasami added. "Though silly me wanted to blab it to everyone."

"Why?" Tenchi gave her a bewildered look.

"Because of her job. She doesn't like what Ryoko wears in some of her photos." The mention of the photo spurred a question Tenchi was dying to ask.

"Why does Ayeka carry pictures of Ryoko, even when Ryoko isn't wearing anything barely. Do you know? I mean she doesn't um… she isn't… Ayeka doesn't swing **that** way does she?" Sasami stopped walking and just blinked stupidly at him. Then she started to laugh. "That isn't a funny subject," Tenchi retorted angrily.

"I… know…" she gasped between giggles. "It's… just the way… you put… it!" She kept laughing, but stopped as she watched the look Tenchi gave her. "No, Ayeka is lesbian. It's just that she collects anything that involves the family. She doesn't live with us, and she likes to know how we're doing. In fact, I think that she has the article of when Kiyone and Mihoshi saved that dog from that burning building. Anything, basically, that involves the family she saves. It makes me cry to think that the only way she could look at us is by saving stupid things about us," she said sadly. She was about to cry until Tenchi pulled her into a fierce hug.

"It's okay… it's all going to be okay. We'll help give Ayeka new pictures, and new memories together," Tenchi said into her shoulder.

"O-okay," Sasami said, giving Tenchi a hug and huge smile that was contagious.

"Hey, we're here," Tenchi announced, stopping in front of Kiwi Mart.

"Good," Sasami said, rushing into the store. After twenty minutes of Sasami moving through every aisle grabbing various things, they paid and left, with Tenchi carrying the bags. "Operation Food Rescue has been a success!" Sasami declared, punching the air.

"Huh?" Tenchi looked at her strangely. Sasami didn't really mind.

"Tomorrow, can we spend the day together, just me, you, and Ayeka?" Sasami asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Tenchi laughed, not able to refuse her.

"Good! Hey Tenchi, I'll race you back to the apartment." Sasami said, jumping up and down.

"Sure," Tenchi said. They both got into position.

"Ready? Set." But before Sasami said 'go!' she took off running.

"That's not fair!" Tenchi exclaimed, taking off himself, but the grocery bags were slowing him down. "Stupid bags and cheating Sasami," he muttered in mock anger, but in reality he was really happy. _'Can't wait for tomorrow! It should be fun with what I have planned!' _Tenchi thought happily.


	4. Day Like A Family

A/N: Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter with all the different series. I was so into the writing that I hadn't even realized that I made that mistake. So I'm really sorry for the confusion. Also about Sasami's out of characterness, I guess I was just sick of watching Sasami just stand by and not bite someone's head off for hurting her sister. That and I wanted Tenchi's actions to be the straw that broke the camel's back, that's why I had her bite Tenchi's head off. Any ways, in this chapter, you'll probably recognize a little something from Tenchi in Tokyo… or whatever that series called. Bye and thanks for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo!

Chapter Four: Day Like A Family

Tenchi swatted his hand in front of his face, trying to rid himself of a… ticklish sensation? He didn't care. He was too tired to think of anything besides the word sleep. But the feeling was starting to really tick him off. His eyes snapped open to meet a pair of bright pink orbs.

"Morning Tenchi," Sasami giggled, placing her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" He eyed her skeptically.

"Nothing!" She rushed out a little too fast.

"Really…" He drew out the word, then faster than Sasami could blink; Tenchi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Then what's this?" He smirked, eyeing the feather in her grip.

"What is what?" Sasami asked, confusing herself along with Tenchi.

"What are you doing with this feather? You wouldn't be the one tickling me while I was sleeping, right?"

"No…" Sasami said, tracing her toe on the plush rug.

"I know you wouldn't do such a mean thing."

"Of course not."

"Cause if I were to find out that you did do that, then I would have to do this!" He shouted, as he tackled her to the floor, and began tickling her sides.

"No…st-stop!" She shouted between giggles. But Tenchi just tickled her more.

"What is going on here?" The two stopped abruptly, upon hearing the sleepy sounding voice. Both turned their head to see a sleepy looking Ayeka at her bedroom door. "You two sound like children, and are acting like one. Rolling around on the floor," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Really, I would've expected this from Sasami, but you Tenchi."

"I'm sorry Ayeka," Tenchi apologized, rising up. He then turned around and gave Sasami a hand up. "You too Sasami," he said, giving her a mischievous wink. "I shouldn't have acted childish," he said, making his way towards Ayeka. "But then again, you're never too old to have fun!" He shouted, attacking her rib cage.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She shouted, before starting to laugh hysterically.

"Nothing," Tenchi answered. Giving Sasami a gesture with his head to come. Sasami caught on, and rushed over and began to help the tickle attack on her older sister. Not being able to withstand the attack, Ayeka fell to the floor with them on top.

"St… stop… stop…please…ha ha ha!" She laughed. Lucky for her the phone began to ring. Tenchi and Sasami stopped and watched as Ayeka jumped and rushed to the phone. "Hello," she laughed out, still a little flustered from all the laughing. "Oh, hello Daisuke," she greeted. "I don't know, I think Tenchi is taking us out for the day," she said, pausing to hear Daisuke's response. "Well… I'll ask," she said, looking a little annoyed. "Tenchi," she called, turning to him. "Daisuke wants to know if you have anything plan for us, and if so, then how long."

"Hm… yeah I do, and tell him it will be until seven, an hour before Sasami leaves."

"He says that he does… and we'll be out until seven," Ayeka said into the receiver. "No you can't come over tonight," she snapped. "Come tomorrow… I'm not joking… you can meet Sasami the next time she visits, this won't be her only time coming over… she's my little sister!" Ayeka screamed out of no where. Tenchi and Sasami's head snapped over to her and could hear the faint sound of laughing on the other line.

"What did he say sister?" A curious Sasami questioned.

"Nothing dear," she smiled, before glaring at the phone in her hand. "Daisuke, just come over tomorrow please," she sighed into the phone. "Okay, I'll make you breakfast if you come over tomorrow… yes… of course," Ayeka laughed. "No need to worry… I'm sure of it… he what?!" Ayeka's expression changed completely, she stood rigid, her face stern, and Tenchi could've sworn that he detected fear in her voice. "But I can't… I know, and I want to but I have to be with Sasami… He'll understand, right?" The uncertainty was evident. "I'm not afraid Daisuke… Oh come on, I've lived by myself for the past four years and not once have I been afraid. What makes you think now will be any different?" She joked half-heartedly. "He doesn't even know about Tenchi… he doesn't, right?" Tenchi's ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"Is everything all right Ayeka?" Sasami asked, going towards her with a worried expression. Ayeka threw Tenchi a pleading look before turning her attention back to what Daisuke was saying.

"Hey Sasami, I'm starved. Could you go start breakfast?" Tenchi asked, giving her a slight push towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Um… okay," she said nervously, making her way over to the now restocked kitchen. Tenchi just nodded his head happily as he began to hear the clanging of pots and pans.

"Yes, well he's reasonable… Don't do that Daisuke; he isn't like Taterou at all… I'm sure… He treats me like an angel… I'm sure he'll understand that today just isn't a day to hang out… Anyone would freak hearing a guy is living with a girl… I know, but he isn't the jealous type… I'll be careful… Okay I promise… Bye Daisuke," Ayeka ended, placing the phone back into place.

"What was that all about?" Tenchi asked, going straight to the point.

"What was what all about?" Ayeka countered, trying to avoid the question, and Tenchi knew she was.

"That whole conversation with Daisuke? Who were you two talking about? And who is Taterou?" Tenchi asked every question that was in his mind since his name was brought into the exchange.

"My business, none of your business, and an ex-boyfriend of mine," Ayeka answered simply. Before Tenchi could question her further, she moved into the kitchen.

__

'Damn, we can't talk about this in front of Sasami, and she knows that!' He thought angrily, entering behind her.

"Hm, that's strange, I could have sworn that we had **less** food," Ayeka commented, looking through the refrigerator. "Did something happen last night while I was asleep?" She asked, eyeing Sasami and Tenchi skeptically. The two said people exchanged a quick glance before Sasami spoke.

"What are you talking about silly?" She asked in her always-cheerful voice.

"The question is what are you not talking about?" Ayeka shot back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami exclaimed, changing the subject completely.

"You can't hide anything from me," Ayeka commented, taking a seat.

"So what are we going to do today Tenchi?" Sasami diverted the subject again, trying to get Ayeka's mind on something else.

"Well, I heard an amusement park opened not too long ago from Daisuke," Tenchi explained, beginning to dig into his miso soup.

"You mean Wonder Land?!" Ayeka asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think that's what it's called. I was thinking we could go there for the day," Tenchi mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, can we have a picnic there too?!" Sasami piped in.

"If you want," Tenchi laughed. "So I guess this means that you guys want to go."

"Yes!" The two sisters exclaimed.

"Okay, then after breakfast, let's start getting ready," and as he finished saying that, it looked as if someone pushed the fast forward button in his life, for the girls were eating so quickly you could barely see their hands moving, just four pairs of blur.

Sasami and Tenchi sat on the couch in the living room. Sasami throwing glares at the door, which was the only thing keeping her from hurting her older sister. She shot the door another viscous glare as she impatiently tapped her foot against the plush carpet.

"Hurry it up!" She finally yelled, losing all patience with Ayeka.

"Coming!" Ayeka's voice called back and slowly the knob turned and the door was gently pulled open. Tenchi and Sasami just gaped at Ayeka's appearance. She came out wearing dark blue short shorts, and a lavender tank top that was somewhat low cut. Her layered hair had glitter in it and her make up just made her look more beautiful.

"Wow Ayeka, you look pretty!" Sasami commented, turning a little self-conscience of her own outfit of light green caprice and pink spaghetti strap shirt. "Didn't know you were good with human clothes," she giggled, remembering that she always wore a kimono at Tenchi's house.

"Well if I as going to live among earthlings then I might as well dress like them," she laughed, striking a girlish pose.

"Well you're doing a great job of it. Isn't she Tenchi?" Sasami asked, nudging Tenchi in the ribs. When she looked up after not getting a response, she smirked seeing the glazed look in his expression, and a sign of a nosebleed. "Tenchi…" She said, stepping on his foot.

"Huh… what?" Tenchi asked, looking down at Sasami. Sasami just laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "So can we go?" Sasami asked, grabbing the picnic basket she packed for them.

"Yes, I'll just grab my purse, Ayeka explained going to one of the end tables, and grabbing her purple handbag. "Let's go to Wonder Land!" Ayeka cheered, exiting out of the apartment.

"Yay!" Sasami agreed, going after her. Tenchi just shook his head in a humored way, then he too left, locking and closing the door behind him. _'Things will be interesting.'_ He thought. Following the two beautiful girls in front of him.

"Come on this roller coaster with us!" Sasami said in a begging way. It was mid-afternoon and everyone was having a great time. Well except for the fact that Ayeka wouldn't ride any roller coasters with them, saying that she would've dropped dead before riding any of those death traps.

"No, I'll just stay here and watch the basket," Ayeka said in a false cheery tone, giving a nervous glance at he backwards coaster the two were about to go on.

"Sure, you say that now, but what will your excuse be after lunch," Sasami retorted, getting sick of her sister's antics.

"Speaking of lunch, I say we eat it after this ride," Ayeka said, obviously changing the subject.

"Ayeka…" Sasami said in a warning tone.

"You two better hurry, before the line gets longer," Ayeka changed the subject again, seeing her first plan not working. Sasami reluctantly gave in, upon seeing more people getting in the line. Tenchi and Sasami made their way over but not before Sasami threw Ayeka a look that promised she'd get her on a roller coaster before the day was over.

Tenchi and Sasami were getting off the coaster and laughing from the great time they had. The two stopped though while making their way to Ayeka whom was sitting on a bench in front of the ride.

"Heh," Sasami smirked, watching the boy who was obviously flirting with her older sister. Tenchi however had this unknown feeling surging in him. Ayeka gave a small fake laugh as she noticed Sasami and Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes met hers and he saw the pleading look in them.

"Hey Ayeka," Tenchi said, walking over to her. "Let's go eat some lunch," he suggested. "Oh, and who is this?" He acted as if he just noticed the guy.

"Um… Tenchi this is…" She gave the stranger a look to tell himself.

"Oh, it's Komachi," he said nervously. Tenchi stared at the tall, brown hair, green-eyed boy. He gave him a look, which said back off.

"Are you going to be joining us for lunch Komachi?" Tenchi asked in a pleasant enough tone, but hidden under was a message that said you better not be. Komachi took the hint and shook his head.

"No, I've got to go find my friends," he rushed out, then left in a hurry. Just waving as his goodbye. Thus, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"So... are we going to eat some lunch or what?" Sasami asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes of course, I saw some tables over here," Ayeka said, walking off. The other two following close behind.

"So, what did Komachi want?" Sasami sniggered.

"Wanted to know if I would like to go to the movies with him sometime," Ayeka explained, with a small blush rising.

"Wha...?" Tenchi and Sasami shouted.

"What did you say?" Sasami immediately jumped into the subject, while helping Ayeka unpack the food.

"That I couldn't because I already had a boyfriend," Ayeka explained simply.

"You what?! When?" Sasami asked in disbelief.

"What… you mean I never told you about Ryuu?"

"No!" Sasami said incredulously. "The last I heard was that you broke up with Taterou and that was a year ago."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," she mused, taking a seat. "Lunch is served," she sad. Tenchi and Sasami took a seat and began grabbing various foods to eat.

"So spill," Sasami commanded. Soon the two were engaged in a deep conversation about Ryuu, which for some reason was ticking Tenchi off. And unlucky for him, they didn't stop talking about Ryuu until after lunch was over.

"Okay, let's go," Tenchi announced, grabbing the now packed picnic basket and walked off.

"Wait up Tenchi!" Ayeka called, pulling Sasami along with her. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," he snapped stalking off.

"What can I do to make it up to you, whatever I did?" She asked, pulling Sasami along harder.

__

"What can I say to her. I'm not even sure myself why I'm angry!' He yelled in his mind.

"What can I do Tenchi?" Ayeka asked again.

__

"What can she do… um… I've got it!" He thought excitedly, eyeing the underground ride. "You can go on this ride with me," Tenchi said, pointing toward the direction of the ride. Ayeka eyed it warily, then looked back to Tenchi's excited face.

"Um… well… o-okay," she said nervously. 'It's not a roller coaster is it?"

"No, it's just an underground ride," Tenchi said, crossing his fingers behind his back. He looked happier when he said she would ride it. "Come on!" He exclaimed, grabbing Ayeka's hands, pulling her along with Sasami.

The three waited in line for quite some time, and when they reached underground, Ayeka could swear that she heard sounds that were that oddly enough like a roller coaster.

"Tenchi… are you sure that this isn't a roller coaster?" Ayeka asked nervously again.

"Uh-huh," he smirked. Ayeka looked scared for a moment, then her eyes widened when they were set on the ride.

"You said this wasn't a roller coaster!" She exclaimed, trying to run away, but Tenchi just grabbed her by the waist, and half dragged, half carried her towards the car. "N-n-no!" She shouted loudly, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip. But Tenchi just pushed her into the seat, and pushed the lever down, buckling her in.

"Ready Sasami?" Tenchi asked her, winking at her form in the seat in front of him.

"Yeah," Sasami giggled.

"Can I please get off?" Ayeka pleaded to the man who was checking everyone was strapped in.

"Sorry chickie, once you're in you can't leave," he said, winking at her.

"Check," a voice boomed in the speaker box. All the checkers gave a thumb up. Suddenly the car lurched forward, Ayeka screaming like a banshee. The ride was in the dark, so Ayeka couldn't see where the ride was heading, and with each twist, turn, drop, and loop, if possible Ayeka's screams got louder.

By the end of the ride, some how she had crawled almost on top of Tenchi's right leg and her head was hidden in his shoulder. Her eyes were shut tight, and her hands were clutching Tenchi's shirt as if it was a lifeline.

__

'So that's why I feel deaf in my right ear.' Tenchi thought, looking at the cowering girl. He gently pried her off of himself, and then he carefully helped her out of the car. Ayeka started walking by herself, but was having difficulty, wobbling a little along the way. Tenchi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, supporting her.

"Tenchi, look at this picture!" He heard Sasami's voice call ahead of them. The two hurried over to her. Tenchi laughed at it. Sasami was in front of him, giving the camera the victory sign, him just smiling, and Ayeka with a faint smile, clinging to Tenchi like a five-year-old would to a teddy bear.

"Can I have three copies of that picture?" Tenchi asked the lady selling them, pointing to their group on the screen.

"Sure, that'll be $11.92 please," she smiled. Tenchi handed her the money in exchange for the pictures she handed him.

"Let's go girls," he said, placing an arm around each girl's shoulder, and began walking. Ayeka just shrugged him off and walked ahead. "Don't be mad Ayeka!" He called to her back.

"You lied!" She yelled, turning around.

"But you wanted to do something for me!" Tenchi countered.

"But you didn't tell me why you were mad!" She pointed out.

"Will you please stop fighting?!" Sasami finally yelled. The two looked at her then each other.

"Hmph!" Ayeka turned back around.

"Can we just ride more rides and have some fun?" Sasami begged in a cute voice.

"Fine with me," Tenchi said.

"I guess," Ayeka muttered. Sasami grabbed both Tenchi's and Ayeka's hand and began to lead them towards some more rides. Ayeka and Tenchi just laughed, and willingly followed.

The exhausted trio was nearing the apartment building, laughing over the day's events. Ayeka somewhat forgiving of Tenchi's antics of tricking her. They slowly made their way into the complex and up the stair, too tired to wait for the elevator. Ayeka began unlocking the door, while Sasami motioned Tenchi over to her.

"I had real fun today Tenchi, thank you. We spent the day like we were a family," she thanked into his ear.

"Your welcome," Tenchi whispered back.

"Are you guys coming in or should I let you two sleep in the hall?" Ayeka asked sarcastically. The two rushed in after her. "I hate to hurry you Sasami dear, but if you want to make your train you better start packing."

"Oh, wait, I've got something for you Tenchi, from Washu!" She rushed to Tenchi's room, then emerged with a star shaped pattern. "Washu said that this is a Transdimensional Transporter, T.T. for short. She said you could travel to and from through it, and so I can leave whenever I want. But where should we set it up at…" She threw a nervous glance to Ayeka's form. "If any were to just come and see Ayeka, then things would be chaos."

"Hm…" Ayeka gave it a thoughtful look, and then her face lit up at an idea. "I've got it!" She rushed forward, grabbed the star then rushed towards Tenchi's bed. She threw back the covers and placed the star on the bed. The pink light began to shine, and it slowing dissolved into the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Tenchi shouted, seeing the location of the T.T.

"Simple really if you look at it, if we put it here then cover it thoroughly with the blanket, then we can use the blanket as a seal," Ayeka explained. "So you'll have to be sure to always make your bed."

"Ar-are you sure...?" Tenchi asked, but then Sasami's voice began to ring in his mind. _'Ayeka isn't as dumb as she acts. She probably is smarter than Washu. She just likes to play dumb to trick people.'_ "Never mind, I trust you. So let's party for now."

"Yay!" The girls cheered, jumping around the room.

It was getting late and everyone was crowded around Tenchi's bed.

"Bye Sasami," Tenchi said, giving her a hug.

"Bye, take care of Ayeka," she whispered in his ear.

"I will," Tenchi promised. Then Sasami moved to Ayeka.

"Good bye Sasami, come visit whenever you want, just call first," Ayeka said, giving her a big hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Love you and bye big sister!" She called. Then she jumped on the bed and kicked off the blanket. 'See you guys soon!" She called, jumping through the T.T. with pink light surrounding her body.

"Good night Tenchi," Ayeka said, upon seeing Sasami completely gone.

"Night Ayeka," Tenchi said to her back as she closed the door. He got himself ready for bed and leapt into it. He stared at the ceiling for a while, Sasami's earlier comment ringing through his mind.

__

'We spent the day like we were a family. What exactly did she mean by that? Aren't we already a family?' He questioned himself. Then smiled a wide grin. _'But she was right. We spent the day like a family! Maybe we could do it again sometime…' _He thought happily, drifting off to sleep.


	5. A Day at the Beach

Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, so tell the lawyers to back off!

Chapter Five: A Day at the Beach

"Thanks for inviting us to breakfast Ayeka," Sakura smiled, pulling her waist length black hair with blue streaks into a messy bun.

"It was nothing. Just someone…" Ayeka suddenly went into a coughing fit that sounded strangely like she was saying Daisuke. "Wanted my cooking," she said, giving Daisuke a wry look. Tenchi just looked away, afraid of her turning her wrath on him. She was still somewhat mad at him for tricking her.

"Pig," Sakura muttered angrily, throwing death glares at him every once in a while.

"What did I do **this **time?" Daisuke whined, sensing Sakura's anger. Tenchi's eye twitched at the 'this' time, while Ayeka rolled her eyes at the familiar scene.

"Why do you insist on coming over here every morning… no scratch that… you always want to come here for every friggin' meal!" Sakura screamed, throwing her spoon at his head. "What is it?! Is my food not good enough for your taste… or is it me? Do you like Ayeka more than me?!" This time Sakura tossed her fork at his head.

"Of course not Sakura. You know I care for you and Ayeka just the same. I could never choose between you two," Daisuke said soothingly, somewhat climbing out of the grave he dug for himself. "But Ayeka's cooking is better…" Daisuke whispered. That mistake cost him as the grave got deeper.

"Y-y-you… you JERK!" Sakura finally found a word in which to describe him. Now she threw her butter knife at him.

"But Sakura, you asked for the truth!" Daisuke yelled, ducking just in time for the knife to fly over his head.

"You could've…" Sakura threw a cup now. "Insulted me in a better way!" Sakura screeched, chucking her plate at him.

"Sakura you're just too sensitive!" Daisuke exclaimed. Tenchi felt cold and shuddered, knowing Daisuke was dead.

"Sensitive? I'll show you sensitive!" Sakura yelled, advancing on him, her right eye twitching, with fit clenching tightly.

"Please stop Sakura," Ayeka finally intervened. "I don't want you to ruin anymore of my silverware." But Sakura didn't stop moving, so Ayeka moved in front of her and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders to stop the advancing girl. "Sakura, look at me," Ayeka commanded softly. Sakura just shook her head. 'Sakura, please look at me," Ayeka's voice now held a pleading tone.

Slowly Sakura brought her head up, and Ayeka gasped in surprise. A wave of sadness, surprise, and anger took over her body. Sakura's eyes held in unshed tears, which was surprising, because Sakura never cried. She was a mixture between being a tomboy and girlie-girl. But her past allowed her to never cry.

"Sakura…" Ayeka whispered sadly, a feeling of hopelessness taking over her. She had no idea what she should do.

"It's not fair Ayeka…" Sakura finally murmured.

"What isn't…" Ayeka gently coaxed her into telling what was upsetting her so.

"Why… why…" Sakura started, but found that she couldn't finish. She just looked back at the ground.

"Why what Sakura?" Ayeka whispered, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Why do you get such a great room-mate who cares about you, and shows that he appreciates you while I get a jerk. I work so hard Ayeka, but I get on thank you… All I get is a can we go to Ayeka's house… or did you wash the laundry… I get no appreciation… nothing…" Sakura cried.

"Oh come on Sakura, does this have to do with the fact that Tenchi took Ayeka to Wonder Land and I didn't take you? God woman! If you want to go so bad I'll take you." Daisuke shouted, somewhat irritated.

Ayeka rolled her eyes at Daisuke's tack of how to make things better. She knew Sakura liked Daisuke. Sakura had told her herself that ever since the two were little Sakura liked him. She was just afraid that Daisuke might reject her.

"That makes me feel so much better!" Sakura spat, pushing herself away from Ayeka's embrace. Her once bright cheery green eyes now held a fire in them, which promised pain.

"Now what did I do wrong woman!" Daisuke shouted, throwing his arms into the air in frustration.

"You think that if you take me to the amusement park now I'll be all happy cheery?! Well guess again!" Sakura screamed. "I don't take pity and I certainly don't like borrowed ideas!"

"B-borrowed?" Daisuke stuttered, somewhat taken back. But the fire soon returned with a vengeance into his blue eyes. "If anything, Tenchi borrowed the idea form me!" Daisuke defended.

"Oh no you don't! You're not bringing me into this!" Tenchi proclaimed. "Besides, you never said you were going to take Sakura there! You just said a new amusement park opened… so I used that news and decided to take Ayeka and Sasami!" Tenchi yelled.

"Tch… and pigs can fly!" Daisuke shouted.

"I'm sure some where pigs can fly," Tenchi muttered. Because after meeting space pirates, princesses, scientists, police forces, when anything you never imagined possible, became real.

"Shut up Daisuke!" Sakura cut Daisuke off before he could speak.

"Look I know you're mad at me…" Daisuke started.

"No shit!" Sakura cut him off again.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Daisuke boomed.

"I'll talk to you however I want!" Sakura sounded like a banshee. Soon Daisuke, Sakura and Tenchi were engaged in a heated argument.

"Guys," Ayeka said softly, but they just ignored her. "Guys," Ayeka said again except louder. "Will you three shout up!" Ayeka shrieked, slamming a pot into the ground. The statement was more of a command rather then a question. Everyone's head turned in Ayeka's direction, amazed at her drastic measures to calm them. "Must you three bicker like five-year-olds? If you must act so childish then please take it outside!" Ayeka snapped, pointing out the door.

"Look… we're sorry Ayeka," Sakura said, ashamed that she acted such a way. The two males nodded their heads in agreement. "Guess that we were all just… angry."

"Yeah, but I never should have said any of that stuff to you Sakura," Daisuke mumbled. "So it's mostly my fault."

"No… I was making too much out of nothing…" Sakura said shyly.

"No… I do acknowledge what you do for the apartment…" Daisuke said, bowing his head so his rich brown hair covered his eyes. Then suddenly his head shot up with the brightest smile that day showing. "Hey guys, school starts in two days, and I just had the greatest idea!" He exclaimed.

"5 April, today Daisuke has had his first idea," Sakura mocked, pretending to write this in an imaginary notebook, trying to keep a serious exxpression. But she failed miserably as she fell to the floor laughing.

"Just because of that, I might not take you," Daisuke sneered. At the mention of a trip, Sakura immediately straightened up, pulling her hair from her face.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it Sakura, we still love you though you're a little dense in the head," Daisuke chuckled.

__

'Do not hit him… do not hit him… do not hit him… do not hit him…' The mantra kept going through Sakura's head as her eye twitched, and her hand kept clenching and unclenching from a fist.

"Now listen before you interrupt," Daisuke said a little warily, eyeing Sakura's seething form. "Since school is almost going to start, I say we go and have one more day of fun at the beach!" Daisuke exclaimed. But he lost his cheery expression as everyone gave him incredulous looks.

"Really, you had me going Daisuke," Tenchi said, shaking his head. Soon the three broke into laughter.

"Huh…" Daisuke looked between the three, confused as to what was so funny.

"Really Daisuke… it isn't even summer yet and you want to go swimming," Ayeka giggled.

"Man, and I thought you had an idea…" Sakura was in tears now, from all the laughing.

"Who cares if it's spring! My uncle called, and he said that it's burning down at the beach. He said we could use his beach house and stay the night! Besides, I'm doing this for Sakura!" Daisuke shouted over their laughter. Everyone stopped immediately, and stared wide-eyed at him. 'I mean I'm doing this for all of us… we won't get another chance to party like this after school starts," Daisuke tried to cover up.

"Well, since you put it that way I'm in," Sakura said, inwardly smirking at the slip. _'Maybe he does care for me.'_ Sakura thought happily.

"Great and you Tenchi, Aya," Daisuke nodded at them.

"I don't know… maybe…" Tenchi mused. "What do you think Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, bringing his attention to her.

"No," Ayeka said bluntly.

"You're not even going to think about it?" Tenchi and Daisuke asked in unison.

"What is there to think about? I don't want to," Ayeka simply replied, crossing her arms.

"Come on Ayeka, it'll be fun," Sakura said in a pleading tone. "You can't leave me alone with these two… someone is going to have to help me control these hormone driven buffoons!"

"Oi!" Tenchi exclaimed indignantly.

__

"It's true," Sakura snapped.

"I have a girlfriend!" Tenchi shouted, stepping up to her.

"More like a…" And Sakura began coughing slut.

"Take that back," Tenchi growled, clenching a fist.

"Make me," Sakura sneered.

"Guys… stop it," Ayeka pleaded, stepping between the two.

"I will," Tenchi stepped closer to Ayeka, completely ignoring her comment.

"What will it take to make you two stop this?" Ayeka asked in a pleading tone.

"…Um…" The two said intelligently. Then Tenchi got an evil grin on his face.

"Heh heh… you have to go to the beach with us," Tenchi laughed, grinning like a mad man.

"Since when were you going?" Ayeka asked, arching a brow.

"But I'm not…" Ayeka began, but stopped when Tenchi and Sakura began to go back to a fighting position. "Fine I'll go!" Ayeka shouted in defeat.

Ayeka groaned at the memory of why she was now trapped on a train, stuck between Tenchi and Sakura. As soon as everyone was agreed that they would be going, they all packed their necessary items, and here they were on a train for Tatami.

__

'Great.' Ayeka thought, staring mindlessly out the window. She was squished, but couldn't do much on moving around because this was the morning rush hour; which equals no free seats. _'I'll make him pay…'_ Ayeka thought, glaring at Tenchi's laughing form.

"Tatami… Tatami… We are now arriving in Tatami!" A monotone voice said through the speaker-box. "Please stay seated until the train has come to a complete stop… thank you," And soon the train was filled with the excited chatter of tourists.

The train slowed, and soon came to a complete stop. As the doors opened, everyone stood, except Ayeka. She slumped lower into her seat, trying to become invisible.

"Come on Ayeka, we're here," Tenchi commented, offering a hand to her.

"Why'd you have to remember I was here," Ayeka groaned, taking the hand.

"Because, if you don't come, then I'd be stuck with a day of that," Tenchi explained, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Ayeka looked over to see Daisuke and Sakura fighting. She began to sweat drop at the scene.

"Doesn't that look familiar?" Tenchi whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down Ayeka's spine.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of," Ayeka scoffed, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder. She moved around Tenchi and walked on to the platform. "Are you coming, or staying on the train?" Ayeka called.

"Huh…" Tenchi shook his head, and realized they all left him. He picked up his bag and hurried after them.

The four friends climbed out of the taxi and onto the sand beach. They looked around before they spotted the houses located all along the shoreline.

"C'mon it's this way," Daisuke said, gesturing them to following him. The other three exchanged quick glances before nodding their head in agreement.

They made their way along the beach until Daisuke stopped in front of a huge beach house. Everyone's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Dude, Daisuke, who knew you were so loaded," Tenchi commented, being the first to regain his composure. Daisuke just smirked.

"Tch… it's his Uncle that's the one that's loaded, not Daisuke," Sakura explained, wiping the smirk off Daisuke's face.

"Well… let's just get settled in," Ayeka said, stepping forward. She hoped that an argument wouldn't start.

"You're right," Tenchi said, catching on with what Ayeka was trying to get at.

The two climbed the steps to the porch of the old Victorian style house. There was a balcony on the second floor and the house was a beautiful sky blue that complimented well with the sand and ocean.

"Here let me get the door," Daisuke said, climbing up after them. He pulled out a key and unlocked the ground doors that led into the main hallway.

"I get the same room as always!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing p the stairs bag flying behind her.

"Hey, that's not fair Sakura!" Daisuke shouted, chasing after her.

"Is it me or does it seem like they've been here before…" Ayeka commented, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Uh-huh…" Tenchi began rubbing the back of his neck. Then he took a glance at the stairs then Ayeka out of the corner of his eye. He got a mischievous grin on his face as an idea came. "Race you up the stairs!" Tenchi called, rushing up.

"Wha…" Ayeka broke out of her reverie to see Tenchi half way up the stairs. "No fair! You got a head start!" Ayeka shouted, gathering her own bag and began making her way up.

"Hurry up!" Daisuke shouted up the stairs.

After everyone had settled into their respectable rooms, they all agreed to go to the beach. Boys being boys, didn't care about appearances, and were ready within minutes. They stood at the bottom of the stairs clad in swim trunks, Daisuke's a dark navy blue and Tenchi's black, with towels draped over their shoulders, and Daisuke holding a beach volleyball.

"Daisuke just shut up! You nagging is **not** helping!" Sakura's voice called down the stairs.

"No I will not shut up, and I don't care if my 'nagging' is bugging you! Now hurry up!" Daisuke shouted up again.

"Fine! We're coming daddy!" Sakura shouted sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard the noise of a door slamming into a wall, and winced. There was sound of lots of movements. When the tow looked up, their jaws dropped. At the top of the stairs stood Sakura and Ayeka clad in bikinis.

Sakura made her way down first; her hair tied in a messy bun that had hair going in every direction, with two tendrils of blue colored hair framing her face. Her forest green bikini was both revealing and non-revealing at the same time. Her bright green flip-flops giving the suit a perfect touch. The whole outfit itself looked very good on her, bringing her eyes out perfectly.

Ayeka climbed after Sakura went. Her suit wasn't very revealing but it still showed her body off very well. The top was tied around her neck, while the bottom was short, but not too short. The lavender of the suit, and dark violet flip-flops complimented well with her hair, which had clips in it to try and keep the short hair out of her face and bright happy eyes.

"So we gong?" Sakura questioned, waving a hand in front of the drooling boys' faces.

"Ye-yeah," Daisuke was the first to recover. "Didn't really have to take you that long to get ready did it?" He tried to feign anger.

"Yeah, I mean our goal was to get guys to drool over us, and it worked," Sakura commented, winking at him.

"Tch… like I would drool over you two," Daisuke scoffed, walking out the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed her beach bag and hurried after him.

"Aren't you coming Tenchi?" Ayeka asked curiously, holding a beach bag and picnic basket in her arms.

"Yeah…" Tenchi said, recovering finally from the shock. He looked to see everyone gone and Ayeka at the door. "Let's go," Tenchi said walking. Ayeka just smiled sweetly, closing the door.

"Ha… that was… ha ha… fun!" Sakura exclaimed, plopping herself down on her beach blanket. "We… ha… so kicked the… guy's butt!"

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Ayeka giggled, lying down herself. The girls were laughing at the big defeat the guys head in the volleyball game. Guess Daisuke forgot that Sakura was captain of the volleyball team.

The girls stopped laughing as two shadows loomed over them. Sakura covered her eyes somewhat to see who were standing over them.

"Hey girls, join us in the water," Daisuke said, bending down to Sakura's line of vision.

"Sure," Sakura said happily. She stood up and wiped the sand off herself. "You coming Ayeka?" Sakura turned to Ayeka's tanning form.

"I don't think so," Ayeka murmured, closing her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun Ayeka," Daisuke whined.

"Yeah Ayeka, we could dunk the two numb-skulls until they drown!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey!" Daisuke exclaimed indignantly, but Sakura ignored him.

"As fun as that sounds I don't want to," Ayeka responded.

"Come on Aye…" Sakura began again, but Tenchi stopped her.

"No just let her rest…" Tenchi commented, showing no emotions. When Sakura turned to him to protest, she stopped herself, becoming confused at the evil glint in Tenchi's eyes.

"Thank you Tenchi," Ayeka murmured.

"Yes, just let her rest…" Tenchi spoke, and with each word he took a step closer to Ayeka. "In the water!" He shouted, as he lifted Ayeka and slung her over his shoulder. Tenchi ran to the water with Ayeka yelling and pounding on his back. When Tenchi was knee deep in water, he flung Ayeka off his shoulder and threw her into the water.

"TENCHI!" Ayeka shrieked as she hit the water. When she resurfaced, gasping for air, the only thing on her mind was revenge.

Her eyes swept across the water surface to fin the evil boy, but she found no sign of him. This only made her nervous as to his where abouts. She felt something brush against her thigh, and screamed as she was puled under.

When she resurfaced, she glared at Tenchi's laughing form.

"That was not funny," Ayeka spat, spitting water out of her mouth.

"No, you're right Ayeka. That wasn't funny… it was hilarious!" Tenchi was laughing harder. But Ayeka pushing his head under water soon silenced his laughter.

"Now that's funny!" Ayeka started giggling. But she took on a worried expression when Tenchi's head rose out of the water, and he didn't look too happy. "Heh heh… now Tenchi… this isn't my fault… you started it," Ayeka weakly reasoned.

"Ayeka…" Tenchi started moving towards her.

"Um… yes Tenchi," Ayeka whispered, moving backwards.

"Swim!" He shouted as he lunged forward with out stretched arms. Ayeka barely missed his hands and she dove under and began swimming away.

Tenchi himself dove under too and swam in the direction he last spotted Ayeka. He saw a black blur under the water and swam towards it. He smirked as he saw a pair of legs kicking in the water. He thought it was Ayeka as he grabbed the ankle of one leg and pulled.

Sakura screamed as she felt herself being pulled under. She grabbed Daisuke's hair and dragged him under with her. Soon three teens emerged from the water, spitting water.

"You!" Sakura screamed, glaring at Tenchi.

"Man Sakura, did you have to pull so hard?" Daisuke asked, rubbing a sore spot on his head that at one time had been held by Sakura's death grip.

"Well sorry," Sakura spat at him. "It's not my fault that I was scared to death when something pulled me under."

"You're right… it's all Tenchi's!" Daisuke blames, pointing a finger at the boy whom at the moment was trying to portray innocence.

"Get him!" The two shouted, tackling Tenchi, making him go back under. The three emerged soon to the sound of laughing.

"That was… ha ha ha… so… ha ha… funny!" Ayeka exclaimed, covering her mouth to try and stop the laughing.

"It was all Ayeka's fault. If she had just willingly gone into the water, none of this would have happened!" Tenchi pointed out. The three turned glares at her and began advancing on the now scared girl.

"Now, now guys… don't do something you might regret," Ayeka laughed nervously. When she saw that they wouldn't be stopping, she screamed and swam away with Tenchi, Sakura, and Daisuke right behind.

Tenchi, Ayeka, Sakura, and Daisuke were eating the lunch Ayeka packed, still dripping water off their bodies. They had spent most of the afternoon in a water fight, where everyone was either against Tenchi or Ayeka.

"I must admit Daisuke, I know I said that this would be boring. But contrary to what I said, this was fun," Ayeka laughed.

"Yeah, this was great, we should do this again!" Sakura exclaimed, with Daisuke nodding his head in agreement.

"Yup, this was a fun day at the beach!" Tenchi laughed. "Can't…" Tenchi began, but stopped when he thought he heard his name. "Did someone call me?" Tenchi asked. The other three gave him confused looks.

"TENCHI!" Tenchi heard it again, but now he knew it was coming from behind him. "TENCHI!" Tenchi turned around and his eyes widened in horror and surprise.

IMPORTANT!

A/N: From this moment on, all of my fics will be suspended until further notice. For I shall be spending all of my time on the following: The Heart's Solemn Vow, A Journey Through the Mind, Beautiful Soul, Change of Heart, and Nightingale's Voice. So all fics that were not listed will not be updated until these are finished. Sorry to inconvenience anyone. Thanks for all the reviews from all my stories! Sayonara for now! Oh, and someone please tell me what Author Alert list is…. Or some similar name like that. I keep seeing more and more people add me to it, and sadly I have no clue what it is, so I would really appreciate it if someone told me. Sayonara for real this time!


	6. Beautiful Under Moonlight

Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi

Chapter Six: Beautiful Under Moonlight

"Ki-kiyone," Tenchi began to laugh nervously. "Wh-what a surprise…"

"Oh I know! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!" Kiyone exclaimed as she reached them. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail, so you could see her shoulders that weren't hidden by the navy spaghetti strap she was wearing. She kneeled next to Tenchi on her beige short clad legs.

"What do you mean 'expecting' Kiyone?" Tenchi was starting to smell a rat.

"Sasami called you yesterday…" Kiyone said, taking on a confused look. Tenchi frowned at her brief explanation.

"When?"

"How should I know," she laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "But I do know Ryoko will be glad." Tenchi paled upon hearing his girlfriend's name.

"R-ryoko?" Tenchi stuttered. He began sweating as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Ryoko…" Kiyone stared curiously at him and his weird reaction. She watched as he exchanged a glance with a girl at the other end of the blanket. "Tenchi… no! She can't be!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Can't be what Kiyone?" Tenchi cursed himself for his squeaking voice. _'She can't have figured out about Ayeka…right.'_ He took another glance around, glad that Ayeka disappeared.

"She can't be your mistress!" Kiyone shouted, pointing at Sakura.

"Wha…" Tenchi fell face first into the sand from shock. "No she's not my mistress!" He exclaimed, picking himself up. 'You can't have a mistress without having a wife… and Ryoko and I are not married!"

"Yet…" Kiyone commented, placing a forefinger into the air thoughtfully. 'You just haven't had the guts to ask yet."

"Of course I have guts… I'm just not ready… besides just to let you know Kiyone, if me and Ryoko ever did get married and I had a mistress, which I wouldn't, it sure isn't going to be Sakura."

"Why I never!" Sakura bristled. She was about to show Tenchi how to shut his trap but sudden movement beside her stopped her.

"Any ways, I highly doubt I would even let my girlfriend become his mistress," Daisuke said confidently, wrapping an affectionate arm around her shoulders. Sakura tried to hide the bright blush that began to tint her cheeks.

"Really?" Kiyone raised a curious brow in his direction. "And who might you be?"

"That name's Daisuke," he said in a cool tone, not liking the look he was receiving from her.

"You're kidding?!" Kiyone asked in disbelief, leaning forward, putting her weight on her arms.

"Yes…" His brows shot up in curiosity.

"Than I should be thanking you… well Ryoko wants to thank you!" Kiyone explained excitedly.

"Why would Ryoko want to thank him… and how does she even know him?" Tenchi stared between Kiyone and Daisuke, very confused as to what was going on.

"Because if it wasn't for Daisuke, then Ryoko wouldn't be able to see you!" Kiyone said in a tone as if the teacher was asking what animal went woof.

"How so?" A frown furrowed in his brows, his suspicions of a rat were back.

"Remember I said Sasami called yesterday?" She gave them an expectant look, then continued to speak before they could reply. "Well she spoke with a boy named Daisuke and said that she told him that Tenchi's girlfriend would be at Tatami beach all week. She told me that she asked this Daisuke if he could find a way to get Tenchi to the beach. She explained that if Ryoko saw Tenchi then she wouldn't surprise visit Tenchi. Daisuke had agreed eagerly," she explained briefly from what Sasami told her. When she looked to them, she was confused by their reactions.

Tenchi was glaring angrily at Daisuke for some reason. While the Sakura girl had a look of hurt, anger, revulsion, and betrayal on her face. She shrugged out of Daisuke's grip.

"You liar!" She yelled, standing up. "So this wasn't your idea! Not only that, but you also had Aya nearly found out!" She shrilled at his rising form, clenching her fist.

"Now wait Sakura…" Daisuke began softly, but was cut off as Sakura's hand made contact with his face.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" She cut him off.

Before anyone could speak, Sakura grabbed her flip-flops and ran off. From the direction she went, Tenchi figured she was going back to the beach house.

"That was awkward," Kiyone commented, breaking the silence. "Who is Aya?" She asked, looking skeptically between Daisuke and Tenchi.

"Sh-she's um…" Tenchi started, scratching the back of his head nervously. He just couldn't find the words to cover up for Sakura's blunder.

"She's my baby sister… she's a very nervous girl and shy," Daisuke lied through his teeth. He looked somewhat disgruntled of Sakura's departure.

"Was she that purple-haired girl that was here before I came?" Kiyone thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"That was her!" Daisuke said brightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Purple is such a strange hair color… the only person I know with that hair was Ayeka and she went home," Kiyone commented.

"Well blue isn't a normal color either," Daisuke tried to divert the topic. He only earned a glare from Kiyone.

"So… you want to make something of it?" She growled through clenched teeth.

__

'Man… Daisuke is having no luck with the ladies today.' Tenchi mused, looking at his nervous friend. _'I shouldn't help him out after what he pulled.'_ Tenchi thought angrily, enjoying the look of his squirming friend under Kiyone's hard look. _'But Ayeka wouldn't like it if I just left like this.'_ He sighed inwardly.

"I don't think he meant that as an insult Kiyone," Tenchi said, moving between the two. "He's just a little overprotective of Aya and doesn't like people talking about her."

"Oh!" Kiyone breathed in a sheepish tone. "I'm sorry I took offense."

"That's okay, but to mend my broken heart," Daisuke began, clasping both Kiyone's hands in his. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh…" Kiyone blinked her eyes in confusion. Before she could reply, Tenchi excused himself and Daisuke and dragged Daisuke a few feet away by the arm.

"Okay, first off, don't you ever, **ever** use that pick up line again. Second, when did you become such a womanizer? Lastly, you can't go out with Kiyone," Tenchi said in a voice full of disgust. _'What is up with him?'_ He thought as he stared at Daisuke's sheepish form.

"What's wrong with the pick up line? Always, and why?" Daisuke replied, ticking the replies off by touching his fingers.

"The whole problem is that you told Kiyone that you were going out with Sakura, then you go and ask her out!" Tenchi shouted in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" He mused in a sheepish voice.

"Wha…" Tenchi stared incredulously at him. "Never mind… I'm going back to Kiyone and have her take me to Ryoko. After we leave, and only **after** we leave, you will go back and gather the things and go back to the house," Tenchi said in a tired tone.

"Why should I listen to you?" Daisuke asked in a curious tone while crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Because if you don't, then I'm sure that Sakura will enjoy me telling of that time a couple days back where your hand wandered down to some girl's butt," Tenchi sneered, coming very close to Daisuke's face.

"You wouldn't?" Daisuke hissed.

"I would and will," Tenchi hissed right back.

"Fine," Daisuke grumbled, looking away.

"I know you would see my way," Tenchi said brightly, clamping a hand onto his shoulders. He only received a glare in return. "I'll see you later!" Tenchi called over his shoulder, walking back to Kiyone.

"Aren't you glad that you're going to see Ryoko?" Kiyone gave him a thoughtful look.

"Of course," Tenchi answered, looking into the sky. "It's just a surprise."

"That's what it was meant to be… Your friend… he wasn't serious… right?" She asked nervously, taking a quick glance behind her to see Daisuke packing up the beach supplies.

"The sad thing is… he wasn't joking," Tenchi laughed. "The first time I met him, he was a normal… well, let's just say he didn't act like a lech."

"But he has a girlfriend!" Kiyone said in horror.

"I know… I don't know how Sakura and Aya put up with him," by now Tenchi was practically double over in laughter.

"They have to be pretty strong to… hey Ryoko!" Kiyone suddenly shouted.

Tenchi's head shot in the direction Kiyone was waving in. His jaw nearly dropped from the beauty in front of him. Ryoko ran over to him, waving her arm in the air. She was in a teal bikini where the top tied around her neck and was sweet heart cut and the bottom was held by the ties on both sides. Her long silvery blue hair was blowing in the wind behind her, having her look more angelic.

"Tenchi!" She cried out happily, jumping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs hooked together behind his back. "I've missed you!" She exclaimed before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I can see that," Tenchi laughed as he pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're here… you're just the thing to cheer me up after that photo shoot!" Ryoko squealed, pulling her head back to look at him. "And Washu lowering my power level isn't any fun, because now I can't blast those jack…" But before Ryoko could finish, Tenchi cut her off with his lips.

__

'This is where I belong.' Tenchi thought. _'That almost kiss with Ayeka was probably a mistake… yeah a mistake.'_

"What are you smirking about?" Ryoko stared curiously into his eyes.

"Nothing… just the thought that I'm standing on the beach with the most beautiful girl in the universe wearing nothing but a bikini," he laughed, hugging her closer.

"Oh you lie!" She laughed jokingly with him, tapping his arm. "But lie some more."

"I'm not lying. It's the truth." Tenchi nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well… Kiyone, what time is it?" Ryoko questioned, turning her attention over to the officer.

"It's about half past four," Kiyone said, looking down at her watch.

"Oh shoot, my break is almost over," Ryoko muttered, looking away. But then she snapped her head up with a bright smile. "How about we meet for dinner… eh Tenchi," she cooed in his ear.

"… sure…" Tenchi answered with a red face.

"Oh come on Tenchi," Ryoko exclaimed, jumping out of his arms. "We've been dating for a while now, grow some balls and quit being embarrassed all the time."

"Yeah, okay…" He said softly, completely missing the insult to his masculinity. "So we'll up at six," he whispered into her cheek. He smiled as he felt shivers down her arms. "now who needs to grow up?" He smirked, pulling away.

"Shut up," she laughed. "Okay, six. Just give Kiyone your address or where ever it is you're staying at!" She called over her shoulder, running away.

"That went well… I haven't seen her that happy in a long time," Kiyone commented, resting her head against her hand.

"Well, I better get going," Tenchi said, heading back the way they came.

"Left foot green!" Daisuke announced. Sakura slowly moved her foot to the nearest green spot.

"Next one!" Sakura commanded.

"Right hand blue!" This time Ayeka did a complicated twist to get her hand into position. "Lef…" Daisuke began again but was cut off by the bell. "I'll get it," he said rushing out of the den.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted out to him. "You could've at least called out the next move!"

"Just wait!" Daisuke yelled back before opening the door. "Ah Tenchi! Good to see you home. How was your girl?" He asked, clapping on his back as he entered the house.

"She's good… So did Princess come home?" Tenchi asked as he leaned against the door-frame and took off his sandals.

"Princess?" Daisuke's brow creased in confusion. "Oh you mean Ayeka."

"Yeah…" Tenchi stretched out his arms.

"Yeah she got home. We decided to play a game," he explained with a perverted grin.

"What's the game?" Tenchi asked, starting to sweat nervously, as he followed Daisuke.

"Twister," he grinned evilly. Tenchi got more nervous, and when they got into the den, Tenchi knew why he was so happy.

There in the middle of the room in awkward positions were Sakura and Ayeka. Ayeka's body was in a weird way, where her bottom half her legs were spread apart and her top twisted nearly all the way around. She was bent low enough so that if looking you could see down her shirt. One arm was practically wrapped around one of Sakura's legs and the other stretched far across the mat. Sakura was bent so her butt was up in the air and her face was almost smothered by Ayeka's stomach. Her shirt was falling so that you could almost see her bra. Her legs were over Ayeka's stomach crossed and one leg was with Ayeka's arm wrapped around and the other kneeing Ayeka in the back.

"Only a lech like you would enjoy this game this much," Tenchi muttered in disgust while shaking his head.

"Daisuke, give out the next damn move before I end the game to kick your ass!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Okay okay," Daisuke said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Too late!" Ayeka screamed as she fell.

"Ah!" Sakura let out as she went down too. "I win!" Sakura laughed out. Ayeka could only nod her head as she rolled on the floor in laughter.

"Hm-hm," Tenchi cleared his throat. The laughing stopped immediately as both girls' head shot up.

"Hey Tenchi," Sakura greeted as she got up, while Ayeka was wiping away tears of mirth.

"So how is Ryoko?" Ayeka asked curiously, as she took the hand Sakura offered her.

"Ryoko is fine…" Tenchi answered looking away. He wasn't sure how Ayeka reacted Kiyone's sudden presence, besides the whole running away.

"That's nice," Ayeka said softly in a far away voice, she absentmindedly adjusted her shirt.

"So why'd you high tail it out of the beach Princess?" Daisuke joked, nudging her.

"Huh…" The sudden mention of her old 'nickname' startled her. She turned to Daisuke with a confused look and blinked. "Princess?"

"That's what Tenchi called you… I figured it suit you," Daisuke explained offhandedly.

"Then I think Jackass would suit you," Sakura snapped. "Don't you dare think that I forgot that you planned this all with some 'Sasami' girl."

"Sasami? You spoke with my little sister?" Ayeka was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Your little sister!" Sakura exclaimed, getting in Ayeka's face. "Is she that cute little blue haired girl that was in the picture with you and Tenchi from Wonder Land?"

"Yes… that's her. You spoke with her Daisuke?" Ayeka had turned her undivided attention to Daisuke.

"Yeah… she had called your apartment, and Tenchi was out at the moment. She said that Tenchi's girlfriend was going to be at Tatami Beach for a photo shoot and it would be in Tenchi's best interest to go. She asked me if I could find a way to get Tenchi to the beach. She sounded so cute that I couldn't refuse," Daisuke explained quickly as he eyed Sakura's hands very carefully. But not carefully enough, because he missed the movement that ended with her smacking him upside the head.

"You idiot! You know that Ayeka came to Tokyo to get away from them. So why on the face of this planet would you agree, let alone bring Ayeka?!" Sakura shouted, as she attacked him, her hair coming out of the bun.

"Because she was going to face her family sooner or later! So I decided to help and make it sooner!" Daisuke let out between hits.

"Jackass! You can't push things like this!" Sakura's attacks doubled.

"Ow! Sakura that hurts! Okay, I get it Sakura!" Daisuke shouted, covering his head more.

"I think I'll get something to drink," Ayeka mused, carefully leaving the room, fearing for Daisuke.

"I'll come with you," Tenchi said, but stopped as he thought of something. "Oh and Sakura, a couple of days back, Daisuke greeted a girl by rubbing her backside!" Tenchi called out to the enraged girl.

"Pervert!" Sakura cried as her hits became even harder.

"Dude! You said you wouldn't tell!" Daisuke whined, ducking from an oncoming punch.

"Well you should think before scheming idiot plans like this," Tenchi hissed, leaving for the kitchen. "So how did you know I saw Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he entered. Ayeka looked up from her magazine for a few moments before looking back down.

"That's where Daisuke said you went when he came back," she answered in a dead tone.

"I have a date with her tonight." Tenchi wasn't sure why he said that.

"Oh… that's nice," Ayeka droned. All Tenchi knew was that wasn't the reaction he wanted. Ayeka looked up again as the noise from the den ceased. "So how do you think Daisuke is… no better yet, how hard Sakura hit him?" Ayeka mused, placing a thoughtful look on.

"Does him being un-conscience answer how hard I hit him?" Sakura announced as she strolled into the room.

Tenchi raced down the stairs wearing khaki pants, a white tee with a red button up shirt over it.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he skidded to a halt in the living room. He spread his arms wide so they could get a better look.

"Suave," Sakura commented with a smile.

"Are those my socks?" Daisuke asked, pointing to his feet. Tenchi gave a sheepish laugh before noticing someone was missing, though before he could question it, a voice behind him stopped the thought.

"Hey good looking," Ayeka cheered as she walked in behind him.

"Whatcha got cookin'?" Tenchi joked turning towards around.

"Hm, I believe this is pizza," she said looking at the pie in her hand. Before Tenchi could retort the doorbell stopped him.

"I'll get it!" He called, going to the door. "Hey Ryoko," he greeted as he pulled it open.

"Hey sweetie!" Ryoko said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and her black knee length, spaghetti strapped dress had Tenchi drooling. "So you ready to go, I know of this great café!" She exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

"Yeah… okay," Tenchi said, slipping on his sneakers. "Bye guys!" He called back as he closed the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Daisuke yelled.

"Like that really limits his list," Sakura remarked, slapping the back of his head.

"This place is quaint," Tenchi commented as he took a seat.

"I know… isn't it. Kiyone took me here a couple of days ago," Ryoko said, looking around as she took the chair across from him. "So how have you been?"

"Great. School starts the day after tomorrow," Tenchi replied. "So how have you been?"

"Nothing but photo shoots. It gets tiring," she said in an exasperated tone. "Never get a moment of peace… but any ways…I heard Sasami came to visit you."

"Yeah… she just had to come the day after I left," Tenchi muttered. Ryoko laughed at his silliness.

"Yes, but you have to admit it was fun, and she loved the way you took her to the amusement park. Maybe you could take me next time," she said with a suggestive wink. Tenchi just nodded his head, unable to speak. "Good, though Sasami said she didn't get to meet your room-mate. So what's he like?" She leaned on her elbows forward.

"Why, do you want to dump me for him?" Tenchi joked.

"No…. just want to make sure he's not a jerk to you… or I'll have to ask Washu for a favor," she explained, cracking her knuckles.

"No… but he is a lech," Tenchi said, laughing at the beating Daisuke got this afternoon. Came into the kitchen after he woke up all sore.

"Really?" Ryoko's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah… Aya and Sakura keep him in line though."

"Aya… Sakura?" Ryoko stared suspiciously at him.

"Oh… um… Sakura is his girlfriend and Aya is his sister," Tenchi said nervously, praying silently that Ryoko believed his little lie.

"Huh… Aya… that reminds me… I looked into Sasami's schedule and her birthday falls in with her winter break and I figured as my gift, I could send her to Jurai to see Ayeka. What do you think?" Ryoko squealed.

"Um… well you see… er…" Tenchi didn't know what to say, but the presence of the waitress saved him.

"What would you like to order?" A young waitress came over smacking her gum.

"I win again!" Daisuke shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up," Sakura snapped, throwing her oreos at him. "Whose gay ass idea was it to play poker."

"It was your 'gay ass' idea," Daisuke mocked, as he pulled the cookie pot towards him from the middle.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she threw another cookie.

"You keep that up and you'll have nothing left to bet," Daisuke laughed, catching the cookie with his mouth.

"Shut up and where's Ayeka?" Sakura asked, throwing curious glances around the room.

"Cleaning the dishes," Daisuke said through a mouth full of cookie. "She lost out a long time ago."

"Oh,' Sakura said with little understanding, cause all she heard was 'blah blah blah.'

Ayeka was quietly humming to herself as she washed the pizza dishes. It was getting late… and this was the only thing she could think of to keep herself occupied… pathetic ain't it.

__

'Man, Daisuke eats a lot… he owes me for two boxes of pizza.' Ayeka humored herself, but she knew she wouldn't get he money. _'I'll get it when he gets a job… like that'd ever happen.' _Ayeka scoffed.

"It's beautiful out here!" A voice from outside caught her ear. Her head snapped up and she dropped the dish that was in her hand.

She looked towards the beach and there was Tenchi and Ryoko staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Ryoko had her arms wrapped around his neck and Tenchi, his were around her waist. Ayeka could see the glow in Ryoko's golden eyes.

__

'This is sick… I wonder what will happen next… never mind.' She thought with disgust as their lips locked. She was contemplating on whether she should keep staring or just leave. She chose the latter as Ryoko's head snapped in her direction.

Ayeka hurried out of the kitchen after turning the light off. She rushed to the living room and stopped as she saw Sakura and Daisuke asleep. She smiled as she pulled two blankets out of the coat closet. She crept to the two and covered one blanket over them, then she walked over to the t.v. where she had lain down her family picture from earlier that day. Ayeka then walked to the window where there was a small couch built into the wall. She crawled onto the couch and leaned against the wall where she then covered her knees.

"I wish we could go back to the way things were… where I was oblivious to Tenchi and Ryoko dating… where I kept fighting with her… I still lived in Yokohama," Ayeka said with silent tears going down her cheeks as she stared at the picture of her last night at the Masaki house. "Then again… I probably… still would've left… once they told everyone…" Her voice trailed off as her head hit the window and her breathing slowed. It seemed that Ayeka had once again cried herself to sleep.

Tenchi was walking home after dropping Ryoko off. He remembered that little walk on the beach. She had looked so beautiful with the moonlight glowing on her. That was probably the reason why he kissed her… and felt so at home… of course that all left him when she said they had an audience and he turned to the direction she was talking about and saw a shocked Ayeka.

__

'Why should I care… maybe because I'm afraid that it'll chase Ayeka away… yeah that's it! I just don't want Ayeka to leave again, after all this time.' He thought happily as he entered into the beach house.

"Hey guys!" He called out into the dark house. His brow furrowed when he wasn't answered. "Guys!"

He slipped off his tennis shoes and moved around. He saw faint outlines of figures in the living room and went to check them out. He smirked as he neared the figures. He found it was Daisuke with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura herself had her head burrowed in his neck and her legs were tangled with his.

Tenchi was about to leave when something by the window caught his eyes. He closed in and gasped as he saw a sleeping Ayeka. He was more baffled when he noticed her tear streaked face.

"I wonder what made you so sad," he whispered as he moved some of her hair behind her ear. He was stunned by how the moonlight shone on her, making her look like an angel… or the princess that she was. "Better move her to a more comfortable place," he mused. He placed one hand under her knees and the other at the small of her back and lifted. He walked across the room and placed her on the couch.

He lifted the picture frame from her gentle grip after noticing it. He fell to the ground and leaned his back against the couch as he stared at the picture.

__

'Great family… until one of us broke apart.' He thought, gliding his finger against the cool glass. He took a quick glance to the sleeping Ayeka then to the two females standing on either side of him. _'She's beautiful… especially under the moonlight.'_ He thought sleepily, before his head lolled back and rested against Ayeka's knees.

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. I was so glad to hear that you guys liked my story, because I was worried about how strange it might have sounded. Oh, well, I'm just glad that people want more. It was fun reading those reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers, because that was the most reviews I ever got on the first chapter. Well, I'll try to update faster now that I know the story is liked. Sayonara. Oh and thanks for telling me what author alert is!


	7. One Fine Day

Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter Seven: One Fine Day

"Tenchi wake up!" Ayeka commanded as she rapped her knuckles against his bedroom door.

The troops had gotten back late last night from their little escapade to the beach. Though for the life of her, Ayeka couldn't figure out why Tenchi kept trying to talk to her… while giving her sorrowful looks.

"Tenchi Masaki, you wake up right now or you'll be sorry!" Ayeka's voice called out as she started to bang on the simple piece of wood.

"Ayeka, it's to early in the morning!" Tenchi shouted back.

"Nonsense, it's only five o'clock!" Ayeka called back, leaning against the door to hear more sound.

"But school doesn't start 'til seven! It might take girls two hours to get ready, but us guys need only at least ten minutes!"

"Yeah right! Daisuke takes three hours!" Ayeka scoffed.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tenchi suddenly swung the door open.

The sudden motion caused Ayeka to lose her balance as she had been using the door for support. She fell forward into a ward chest and strong arms.

"Uh… you're awake," Ayeka said softly, blinking up into his face.

"Seems that way. So, does it really take Daisuke three hours?" Tenchi asked curiously.

"Well, on an average day, he takes four," Ayeka said with a sly smile. "Now get dressed," she commanded, forcefully pushing against his chest so he was standing in his room.

"Wait a minute Aye…" Tenchi started to protest, but Ayeka cut him short by closing his door.

"I swear, what I am going to do with him," she murmured with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Ayeka stepped out of her room clad in the university uniform, which consisted of a white short sleeved button-up blouse, and navy blue vest, with a matching navy blue skirt that went mid-thigh. Her hair was left loose and down, curling at the end, with dark blue clips to hold it back from her face. She immediately looked around the room for any trace of her roommate and was met with nothing. She rolled her eyes skyward before moving her way to his room.

"Tenchi…" She said tentatively, placing her ear up to the door. "Tenchi?" She repeated when she was met with nothing. She pressed herself firmer up against the door, and she made out the faint sound of snoring. "Why that…" She growled. "TENCHI! GET OUT OF BED!"

She smirked when she heard the distant sound of crashing. Her ears were met with yelps of pain and more crashing. Then everything stopped and went quiet. Ayeka nervously leaned in to get a better hearing. Once again that day the door swung open and down she went into a pair of arms.

"We have got to stop doing this," Tenchi whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go up and down her spine.

"Shut up," Ayeka growled. "It's all your fault, you were suppose to be up an hour and half ago."

"I'm up now, aren't I?" He smirked, helping her get her footing.

"Sure Mister, but you can blame yourself for not having breakfast. We need to go or we'll be late," she rushed out, grabbing a hold of her briefcase like bag and throwing on a pair of black shoes.

"Wait Ayeka!" Tenchi shouted, slamming his own bedroom door and running after the Jurian Princess.

x.x

"Ayeka!" Sakura called out happily, running towards the two ex-Masaki residents, wearing the same outfit as Ayeka. "I still can't believe how weird these uniforms are," she commented, pulling out her skirt. "Well, at least the boys isn't that great either," she smiled; eyeing Tenchi's navy blazer, long matching pants, red tie, and white shirt.

"Whatever," Tenchi grumbled, before looking around and noticing the lack of presence of lechery. "Where's Daisuke?" Sakura just got an irritated look onto her face, like she just ate burnt crusting off a pan. Ayeka elbowed him hard in the ribs. "What?!" Tenchi yelped, rubbing his aching ribs.

"Sakura is still mad at Daisuke for what he did yesterday," she whispered harshly into his ear.

"No, I got over that… kind of," Sakura muttered grumpily. "No… on the way to school he just had to flirt with practically every girl we met on the way to school," she spat out viscously.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called out. Sakura rolled her eyes in response.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Sakura hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Sakura… why'd you run off?" Daisuke asked, sounding breathless, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "One minute you're there, the next… well you're not."

"That was the point," she whispered before shrugging his arm off.

"You don't mean that… do yo… oh hey Tenchi. Princess," Daisuke greeted, just noticing their presence.

"Yo Daisuke!" Tenchi smiled, holding a hand into the air.

"Daisuke." Ayeka gave a curt nod in his direction.

"Drop the 'Princess' nick Jackass," Sakura commanded before elbowing him in the gut. Satisfied after hearing him grunt in pain, Sakura turned on her heels and walked off.

"What did I do now?!" Daisuke whined to her back; but she made no sign of telling him. "Do you know Princess?" Daisuke asked, turning his attention towards Ayeka.

Ayeka merely lifted her head high, and followed Sakura's lead. But not before stepping fully onto Daisuke's feet.

"Ow! They're gaining up on me. Don't you think so man?" Daisuke asked, turning pleading eyes onto Tenchi.

"I think you deserved all you got." Tenchi threw in his two cents.

"Did I ask for what you think?!" Daisuke shouted, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"As a matter of fact, you did," Tenchi grumbled before walking off in the direction the girls had.

It took Daisuke a few minutes before he realized that he was all alone.

"Hey guys!" He shouted, starting to look for any sign of them, as if they would appear out of thin air. "Guys, wait up!" He shouted as he spotted the backs of them. "I'm serious! WAIT UP!"

x.x

"Yes, we have the same classes!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at Ayeka's schedule and her own.

"Great," Tenchi mumbled, none the too enthusiastically, as he walked behind the two girls.

"Oh shut up you!" Sakura shot at him, not very pleased with him trying to ruin her good mood. "Let me see your schedule," she commanded, holding her hand out behind her.

"Why shou…" He began to protest, but thought better of it when Sakura shot a dark look over her shoulder. "Here," he mumbled, pushing his schedule into her hands.

"FRICK!" Sakura screamed as she took one glance at Tenchi's list. "This can't be! It can't!"

"What is it Sakura?" Ayeka asked in a soothing tone.

"Ayeka… he… he…" Sakura began.

"He what?"

"He has the same schedule as us!" She whined. Tenchi dropped to the floor in surprise.

"Is that all?!" Tenchi shouted, jumping back up.

"Of course… what else would there be?" She said non-chalantly, walking into the nearest classroom door.

"Why that little…" Tenchi began but stopped as Ayeka put a calming hand on his shoulder. He faced her with a curious look.

"Just let her have her fun… besides, someone is about to ruin it," she commented before throwing a quick glance down the hall. Tenchi followed her lead to see Daisuke walking towards them, with some skimpy girl hanging onto him.

'This is going to be a one day.' He thought tiredly.

x.x

Tenchi made his way through the busy city crowd, before breaking off and going into a quaint little restaurant called _Mama Chou's._ He looked around, trying to spot any sign of his friends.

"Tenchi!" He heard Sakura's familiar loud voice call out to him. He followed the source and spotted Sakura, Ayeka, Daisuke and… Hitomi. Tenchi winced, remembering how they met the small blond.

x.x

"Tenchi, I want you to block Sakura's view… okay?" Ayeka whispered softly as they entered the classroom.

"Sure… but why? It's not like Sakura will care that Daisuke has found himself a girl… right?"

"I'll tell you later," she hissed, giving him a meaningful look.

"Woah… hold on a minute… are you trying to tell me that Sakura likes Daisuke, are you?" Tenchi whispered fairly loud.

"I'll tell you later I said," Ayeka replied harshly before putting on what Tenchi has come to know as the fake smile. "Hurry move! I see them coming in."

Tenchi tried to obey, but it was kind of hard when he had no idea where Sakura was. Ayeka nudged him forward, and caught a glimpse of Sakura. He tried to move forward, but the damaged had been done. Sakura saw Daisuke and she didn't' look too happy to see the girl with him.

"Move it!" Ayeka demanded as she pushed past him and made her way to Sakura.

"Ayeka wait1" Tenchi called, following behind her. They both made it over to Sakura just as Daisuke spotted them.

"Hey guys!' He called out as he came up to them. "I want you guys to meet Hitomi," he announced; gesturing to the girl hanging off of his arm. Tenchi took a small glance to the small blond, blue-eyed girl. "Hitomi, I want you to meet the guys," Daisuke said.

"Excuse me, but Ayeka and I are not guys!" Sakura yelled at him.

'Oh man, is he in for it.'_ Tenchi thought, giving little sympathy to his friend. _'then again, he deserves it, bringing that girl here.'

"I'm sorry," Daisuke mocked. "Meet, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sakura."

"It's a pleasure," Hitomi cooed, placing her hand forward.

"I'm sure," Sakura spat… before looking away with a coughing fit with what Tenchi thought he heard slut.

"Um… well you seem like a… nice… person," Ayeka smiled, eyeing warily her 'alterations' to the uniform. Her skirt seemed shorter, and she left the top two buttons of the blouse shirt unbuttoned; showing a good amount of cleavage.

"Nice to meet you," Tenchi said.

"Don't lie you two," Sakura demanded. "It's not nice to meet ou and you don't seem nice you slut," Sakura spoke out viscously.

"Takes one to know," Daisuke defended.

Sakura just started wide-eyed at him before she turned and left. Tenchi saw the evidence of tears as he watched some flow down her cheeks.

"This is for Sakura!" Ayeka suddenly yelled out, bringing Tenchi's attention back to Daisuke. "Player!" She shouted before kneeing him where it hurts. "And this is for me!" With that, she gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Then Ayeka stormed off so she could go comfort her hurt friend.

x.x

"Tenchi, are you going to sit down, or are we going to have to eat without you?" Ayeka's voice brought him back to reality.

"Coming," he said, taking a seat between her and Daisuke.

"You know, me and Hitomi are going to be heading out," Daisuke announced getting up.

"It's not like you two were welcomed here in the first place," Sakura mumbled softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"THAT'S IT!" Daisuke shouted, causing some people to look in their direction. "YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BITCH TO ME SICNE THE BEACH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT WHEN YOU GET HOME WE AER GOING TO TALK!" He proclaimed, now causing the whole place in there to stare at them.

"Well I **WON'T** BE COMING HOME!" Sakura screamed back.

"Where you gonna go then?" Daisuke hissed, lowering his voice while eyeing the customers.

"Tateruo's," Sakura hissed back viscously. A pleased look donned her face as Daisuke took on an angry expression.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Sakura had this gleam in her eyes that scared Tenchi. "Oh look, you're little girlfriend wants you," Sakura jeered, stopping Daisuke from making any retort what so ever. Daisuke threw a quick glance over his shoulder to see that she was telling the truth.

"We **will **discuss this when you get home," Daisuke said in a low tone that left no room for arguments. With that said, he left without so much as a good bye.

"That girl has got you whipped," Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"That was… intense," Tenchi commented after giving a low whistle. "You two acted like a married couple."

"Shut-up!" Sakura snapped… and to his surprise, Ayeka did too.

"But really Sakura…" Ayeka started. "Are you really going to Tateruo's tonight?"

"Wait a minute… I thought Taterou was your ex," Tenchi spoke, a confused look coming onto his face.

"He is!" Both Ayeka and Sakura said in unison.

"What…" Tenchi was getting more confused by the minute.

"He was my boyfriend first… This was before I became friends with Sakura… then Sakura and him went out for a while last y ear…" Ayeka explained, noting Tenchi's confusion.

"Oh remember his pick up line!" Sakura began.

"How can I forget… it's practically the same one he sued on me!" Ayeka exclaimed, acting all high-school girl chat like.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe that's my chair," they both laughed out together.

Tenchi felt a little down-heartened at the two's familiarity. They acted as if they knew each other all their lives, and Tenchi knew better than that. It was moments like these that reminded Tenchi that Ayeka had abandoned the Masaki household… had abandoned him. Even still, he still was as clueless as to what she was doing in those years as when he first arrived in Tokyo.

":This is great and all, going down memory lane," Tenchi grumbled. "But why does Daisuke not like Taterou?"

"Because he doesn't," Sakura answered simply, shrugging her shoulders off-handily.

"But wh… Ow!' Tenchi turned to Ayeka who gave him a hard look. "Why'd you do that?"

"Listen," Ayeka whispered, leaning towards him. "I'll tell you later."

"But wh…Ow!"

"I said I'll tell you later," she muttered, removing her foot form atop of his. "So, I wonder how those two met," Ayeka commented, trying to change the subject.

"He said it was all our fault they met and so we have no reason to hate the girl," Tenchi replied, while taking a gulp of the water the waitress had placed before him.

"Wha…?!" Both Sakura and Ayeka exclaimed getting in his face.

"Yeah… apparently after we ditched him, he went looking for us… and he ran into her… well over her…. Then he put on his 'charm' and she went for it," Tenchi explained, relying the story Daisuke had told him to the girls.

"So, I'm right… she **is** a slut!" Sakura declared.

"I guess so… going for Daisuke's perverted ways…" Tenchi muttered. "But why is he so perverted."

"He's following his idol," Sakura giggled.

"Even though his idol can't get a single woman," Ayeka joined in, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What are you talking about… you meant there's a guy out there who is more perverted than Daisuke?" Tenchi asked, getting confused by the moment.

"More like more perverted," Ayeka burst out laughing.

"You've watched Inu-Yasha…. Haven't you? Or at least heard of it/" Sakura asked, calming down first.

"Yeah…" Tenchi didn't too much like the sound of where this was going.

"Well… he wants to be just like that perverted monk Miroku," Ayeka filled in. It took a moment for the meaning to sink in, but when it did Tenchi burst out laughing; the girls soon joining him.

"That's it!" A voice boomed. The three looked up to see the manager in front of them. "I tolerated the yelling… but I will **not** condone all this noise. Get out!" She shouted, all red in the face from yelling.

x.x

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura called out, when they reached out of the restaurant. She started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Come on Tenchi, let's go home," Ayeka smiled, walking the other way.

"Ayeka…" Tenchi started as he walked in step with her. "Why doesn't Daisuke like Taterou?" Ayeka's step faltered somewhat, but she regained her composure.

"Because… because he raped Sakura," Ayeka whispered so softly that Tenchi almost didn't' hear her. "You know… I was kind of hoping you'd forget," Ayeka laughed a little.

"R-raped her… but you went out with him too," Tenchi managed to get out.

"Yes… but he was different when we met… sort of. You see… Taterou is a musician… a guitar player… and well, let's just say we broke up because of artistic differences. Any ways, when he went out with Sakura, he'd always get drunk… had drug problems…. And one night he came home… his and Sakura's apartment, they lived together while dating… trashed and there was Sakura. He was sorry about it… yes… really sorry." Ayeka explained solemnly. "So… I forgot to ask this morning because we were in such a rush, but did you fix your bed?" Ayeka asked with mock cheeriness.

'You're changing the subject.' Tenchi thought as they walked into the apartment complex. "Ayeka… did he ever… hurt you?" Tenchi asked with a grim tone.

"Um… did you?" Ayeka asked, stepping into the elevator. Tenchi's anger rose in him as he stepped in after her.

"Ayeka," he growled.

"Did you?" Ayeka asked, unconsciously rubbing her arm.

"Ayeka…" He took on a more warning tone.

"Um…" She rubbed her arm again, just below the elbow. The doors opened before she opened her mouth, and she took the opportunity for the escape. She walked off into the hall, but Tenchi wouldn't allow her to go further. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. His face centimeters form her own.

"Ayeka…" His breath tickled her neck, but Ayeka dared not laugh, for she knew this was no joking matter. "Did. He. Hurt. You." She just rubbed her arm and looked at anything but Tenchi. Fed up with the rubbing, Tenchi pulled her arm forward. He examined the place where she was rubbing and his eyes widened. There was the faint white tracing of a scar.

"Where'd you get this?" Tenchi demanded.

"No where," Ayeka replied, trying to take her arm back but Tenchi had a tight vice grip on it.

"Did he do it?" Tenchi started it more than asked her.

"I told you… we had artistic differences," Ayeka commented. Tenchi let go of her arm as if it burned him.

"Wha…?" Tenchi started, looking at her incredulously.

"Look… we'll talk when we get inside," Ayeka commanded. Not leaving room for questions.

"We better," Tenchi demanded, him too not leaving room for arguments. _'What a fine day this has been.'_

Ayeka just rolled her eyes as she walked to their apartment door. She placed the key in and was about to open it when she heard something.

"What is it Ayeka?" Tenchi questioned, seeing her perplexed expression.

"There's someone in the apartment," she breathed, sounding somewhat scared. Tenchi immediately reacted. He pushed Ayeka behind him and placed a tentative hand on the door. Slowly he pushed it open. His ears were met with the sound of sobbing. He threw it open, his eyes widening in surprise. Ayeka peered over his shoulder, her own face becoming a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Sasami…"

A/N: That's all for now, see you guys next time!


	8. Tears of Untold Feelings

Disclaimers: Tenchi Muyo is owned by . . . well all I can tell you is that Tenchi Muyo is **not** owned by me.

Chapter Eight: Tears of Untold Feelings

"Sasami, what's wrong?" Ayeka asked with worry as she immediately assumed a motherly role and pushed passed Tenchi and into the premises of the room.

"Ay-aye . . . Ayeka?" Sasami barely managed to say through her tears. More tears started to stream down her face with Ayeka's nod. "Oh big sister!" She cried out before throwing her small arms around Ayeka's neck. Ayeka was a little taken aback by the act and didn't act accordingly, until Sasami's tears bled through her uniform.

"Shh . . . shh . . . it's all right. Big sister Ayeka is here," Ayeka cooed softly into her ear, rubbing her back gently. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Th-thank you!" She hiccuped.

"Would you like to go into my room?" Ayeka asked softly. Sasami just nodded her head in response. Suddenly, showing unknown strength, Ayeka placed her hands under Sasami's knees and stood up on her own shaky knees. Slowly, she crossed the small living room to the door in the far corner. Swiftly, she was in and pushing the door closed with her foot.

"Guess I'll just wait to find out what that was about," Tenchi commented to the air, while finally closing the door to the apartment.

x.x

"How is she?" Tenchi asked, looking up from the T.V. as Ayeka emerged from her room a couple hours later.

"She's going to be just fine," Ayeka whispered, before nodding her head a little towards the balcony door. Tenchi caught her meaning and nodded his agreement before turning off the game show that he had been watching.

Both quickly made their way out to the small iron confinement, taking respective seats on the smooth white chairs. Tenchi expectantly looked at Ayeka, just waiting for her to explain what had transpired in the room between the two. Ayeka herself just let her violet eyes drift upwards toward the darkening sky.

"Ayeka . . ." Tenchi started, finally getting fed up with waiting, and wanting answers. "What happened?"

"Tenchi . . . how much do you know about the last four years? About how everyone is doing? How Sasami's life is changing? About Sasami herself . . .or about me," Ayeka questioned seriously, sparing him just the briefest of glances.

"Of course I know what's happened in the past years," Tenchi bristled indignantly, giving her a look like she grew another head. "The real question is, what do **you** know traitor?" Tenchi snapped, saying the word traitor like it was something vile in his mouth he wanted to spit out. His words were echoing off the buildings, causing everyone to listen, which weren't many, for people got use to random shouts at any given moment.

'What have I done?' Tenchi asked himself, immediately regretting his words. He watched as Ayeka slowly turned her head his way, each centimeter was like an eternity to Tenchi, who prayed for her to yell at him, rather then leave him alone. Her eyes seemed to grow darker, turning a deep violet from the usual pinkish lavender. Her face was contorted between anger and Tenchi wasn't quite sure, but he thought it was betrayal.

"Traitor," she hissed in a deadly tone. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No, Ayeka, it cam-"

"No, I think it came out perfectly fine," Ayeka's cool tone snapped, cutting Tenchi's words short. "You've obviously been feeling this way for a while. Well, I'll tell you something Tenchi Masaki! Who was there listening about Kiyone and Mihoshi's problems, then helping Sasami find a way to fix it? Who was there when Washu burned the kitchen then helped pay for half the expenses? Who was there when Sasami had a boyfriend then had her heart broken watching him kiss another girl not under five hours ago? Who was there when I found the man I '**loved**' was secretly going out with my rival for his affections?!" Ayeka screeched, tears had started to flow long ago in her tirade, her frail body looking like it was about to break down.

Tenchi swiftly moved out of his seat, and crossed the small confined area. His honey brown eyes softened upon looking at her. He gently raised a callused hand and placed it against her rosy cheek, putting his thumb out to stop the trail of a small teardrop. Gently, he brushed it away; but his hand didn't leave her cheek.

Ayeka leaned into the warmth, ignoring the fact that the hand was hardened after years of manual labor. For the hand itself belonged to a caring man, and also worked to help and protect people. But as her numb mind became more aware of the situation, her eyes snapped open and took on the angered look again.

"I'll tell you who **wasn't** there! You, you traitor!" Ayeka proclaimed, backing out of his hold.

"Ayeka . . ." Tenchi held a look of confusion, wondering what brought on the sudden mood swing.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, pushing away his out-stretched hands.

"What's wrong Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, moving forward again.

"I said don't touch me!" She shouted one last time, before moving her arm back and letting it go to make a resounding flesh against flesh sound echo off the buildings.

Tenchi staggered backwards from shock. His spine meeting the cool metal of the balcony railing. With questions and incredulous thoughts sailing through his mind at a fast rate.

"What is going on here? She hit me! She's never hit me before!' Were a few of the things he was thinking.

Ayeka acted quickly as soon as the action registered. She fled into the house, and then rushed to her room. Her door slamming made Tenchi wince with the sound of impact. He stood stunned for a few moments before reacting. He followed Ayeka's course and made his way to her door. He gently rapped on it with his knuckles, while pressing his ear to the door.

"Aye . . ." He started, but stopped as a faint sound met his ears. He pressed his ear firmer against the thin wood to identify the sound. His eyes widened in surprise as he could make out the soft sound of crying.

"Just let her be." A soft voice spoke out from behind him.

Tenchi turned the 180 and stared at a tired looking Sasami, with cold pink eyes boring into him. She was sitting with her back pushed deeply into the couch, one leg crossed over the other, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"But she's upset," Tenchi commented, gesturing to the door like Sasami could hear Ayeka's tears.

"And who made her that way?!" Sasami snapped at him coldly.

"Sasami . . .everything . . .everything we said was out of anger. We weren't thinking clearly . . ." Tenchi fruitlessly tried to explain to the angry young princess.

"Obviously," Sasami snorted in a very un-princess like way. Tenchi stared at the little girl before him in shock. The shy, well-mannered girl he met had changed into this cold looking, un-caring, snappish . . .teenager. "Oh, why the shocked look Tenchi? Is it because I'm not acting all sweet and childish?" Sasami taunted, tilting her head to the side. In any other case, it would have looked cute, but at the moment . . .it was sending shivers down Tenchi's spine.

"No need to be that way Sasami . . ." Tenchi's voice trailed off as her eyes grew colder.

"Don't act what way Tenchi?" Sasami hissed.

"Don't act . . ." Tenchi started out timidly, but grew more confident as he thought more about the situation. "Why am I scared of you?"

"Because you're always scared Tenchi! You never stick around when the going gets tough, and when you're **unfortunate **to be there, you're still too scared to think! It's only a miracle that you get through things alive!" Sasami screamed.

"There you go acting like that again! Blaming me for every stupid little thing!" Tenchi shouted, throwing his arms into the air in frustration; just barely connecting the fact that he was yelling at sweet little Sasami.

"Only because you **deserve** it! You selfish earthling you! Always selfish, always wanting everything! You drove Ayeka away the first time, and you're lucky that you found her! But from what I've been hearing, you're about to drive her away AGAIN!" Sasami declared, jumping up from her position on the couch.

"One little fight isn't going to make Ayeka go away!"

"You're right. But I think that you've failed to realize that you're on thin ice with her! You've already broken her heart and hurt her feelings before coming to Tokyo! What did you think, that you find Ayeka, she would still love you, and everything will be all right, even if you fight!? Well think again earthling!"

Tenchi was rooted to the spot, Sasami's words going through his mind. First she had called him earthling **twice**, and after meeting Ayeka's father, he knew that being an Earth born on Jurai was an insult. Second, he did believe that everything was fine between himself and Ayeka. Lastly, even knowing that she was seeing someone, there was still a small sliver of hope within him that Ayeka still loved him, and that above all else is what scared him.

"Good, it looks like you've finally decided to start thinking," Sasami sneered.

"Just leave me alone," Tenchi snapped, turning on his heels and stalking towards his door. He stomped into the room and slammed the door behind him. He gave a shuddering sigh as he placed a hand upon his face. The words of the two Jurian Princesses resonating throughout his head.

" . . .Who was there listening about Kiyone and Mihoshi's problems, then helping Sasami find a way to fix it? . . ."

'I definitely wasn't there . . .' Tenchi thought bitterly, just barely being able to recall up that event.

" . . .Who was there when Washu burned the kitchen then helped pay for half the expenses? . . ."

'Another no for Tenchi!' He made a mental mark of his loss in his mind. _'In fact, I don't even remember a time when Washu burned the kitchen!' _

" . . .Who was there when Sasami had a boyfriend then had her heart broken watching him kiss another girl not under five hours ago? . . ."

'Um . . . Sasami had a boyfriend . . . heart broken under five hours ago . . . Saw him swapping spit with another girl. Wait . . .under five hours ago! That's today!' He concluded in his mind after breaking the situation down some. _'That cheating bastard! That's probably why she was crying!'_

He made a mental mark of his loss in his mind. He concluded in his mind after breaking the situation down some. 

But before he could draw up methods of torture, the door to his room opened and in entered the young blue-haired princess. Tentatively, she crossed the room and stood before Tenchi. When Tenchi looked up, he saw her face held remorse, though some of her anger directed at him was still in her eyes.

"I was talking to sister Ayeka and she told me that the words I said to you were . . .harsh. So, I'm sorry," she spoke softly. But then her voice hardened with her next words. "But don't think for a minute I didn't mean them!" She contradicted, and before Tenchi could think, Sasami pushed past him and threw the covers aside. Tenchi watched with mild fascination as she jumped through the golden star embedded in his bed. A bright light filling the room at the same moment his room door swung open and an anxious Ayeka stood within the doorway.

"Ah I get it . . ." Tenchi whispered as the light began to fade. "You told her to apologize," he surmised with faint amusement.

"Of course, her behavior was inexcusable . . .but that's a teenager for you. Turning an apology into a lovely rude remark," Ayeka spoke wryly, giving him a lop-sided smile.

"Doesn't matter . . .what she spoke was true," Tenchi whispered so softly that Ayeka almost didn't hear him. A small smile grew on her face, and Tenchi warmly returned it. A pleasant silence falling on them, more comforting than the angry tension outside.

"Tenchi . . ."

"Ayeka . . ."

Both began together, after a few moments passed.

"Yes . . ."

"Yes . . ."

Both paused, waiting for the other to continue.

"You first . . ."

"You first . . ."

This time a bright, joyful smile did actually grace Ayeka's lips, and they broke into light laughter before trying to take another chance at it.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

The two exclaimed together, their voices bouncing off the walls and blending into each other.

"Well . . .that was interesting," Tenchi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

"Yes, you're right . . .but I truly am sorry," Ayeka said softly, looking everywhere but at him.

"But you shouldn't be . . .I was the one saying inexcusable . . .horrible . . .I shouldn't have," Tenchi was finding it hard to find the words to explain his behavior.

"No need to explain to me . . .I guess that those words . . .these feelings were going to come out eventually. I mean, face it Tenchi, we've been living in this fantasy world. Where everything that has happened in Yokohama was just put into the past, or a small box in which we have hidden away. What's happened . . .since I left . . .It was just bound . . .to . . . come out."

"I guess you're right. We've never really talked about what's happened since I arrived. Even with the beach incidence with Ryoko, we haven't talked about . . ." Tenchi's voice trailed off as his ears caught the faint sound of a muffled cry. He looked up to see Ayeka's eyes holding un-shed tears and a hand pressed firmly against her mouth.

"Ayeka . . ." Tenchi spoke in an unsure tone, moving off the bed and towards her. His hand hovered nervously next to her arm, his eyes holding a slightly frightful look. Ayeka saw his fear and she let the tears flow freely.

"Wh-why are you a-a-afraid of me?" Ayeka sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Her tears broke Tenchi's last resolve against pain, and he pulled her to him; embracing her in a comforting hug.

"Sorry," he whispered softly into her ear. "Just didn't feel like getting slapped again. I think I've taken enough abuse from the female species today." His ticklish voice and soft words elicited a small giggle from Ayeka. "See, your face is more suited for a smile than tears." Ayeka just snuggled closer to Tenchi, enjoying the comfort he was giving.

Tenchi just hugged her tighter, glad that her tears were lessening. He rested his head on top of hers, his arms were wrapped around her shoulder and waist. Both of Ayeka's arms went around his back and came up to his shoulders, with her head burying into his chest. The ringing of the phone broke the tender moment.

"I'll get it," Ayeka mumbled, rushing off to the living room.

Tenchi waited patiently in his room until he heard the familiar click of the phone being re-placed. He immediately knew something was wrong when Ayeka entered back into the room with fresh tears and a face holding fear and worry.

"That was the . . . Sakura . . . hospital . . . she's . . . been mugged." Ayeka managed before fainting.

A/N: That's all. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but you would wait too if you had the writer's block I did. I just couldn't figure out what to do with the chapter. But hopefully I'll be able to update my stories faster. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 


	9. Worries with a Twist

Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter Nine: Worries with a Twist

"Everything is going to be fine Ayeka. Just fine, so stop worrying," Tenchi whispered soft words of comfort as they sat through the taxi ride towards the hospital.

"How can you say that? You don't know if it's true or not!" Ayeka yelled, pulling her hand out of Tenchi's reach. "I mean, while you're here spouting out lies, Sakura could be dying, alone, on a hospital bed!"

"Sakura is not going to die," Tenchi spoke, deciding to stick with the calm, rational approach.

"You don't know that!" Ayeka sobbed, finally succumbing to her worst fears.

"Listen . . ." Tenchi placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Sakura has one of the best fighting spirits I've met. If anyone can fight to live it's her," Tenchi said in a tone full of trust and belief.

"Are you sure though?" Ayeka asked, looking up. Her pink hues meeting Tenchi's light, warm honey brown ones.

"Ayeka . . . you've known Sakura longer than me . . . and if I believe, then shouldn't you?" Tenchi reasoned, not understanding why it would be so hard to convince Ayeka that Sakura was just fine.

"Exactly," Ayeka spoke in a more lucid tone, making Tenchi believe she was finally coming to her senses. "You don't know that Sakura is always talking about death!" Ayeka wailed, letting tears once again consume her.

"Wha-what?" Tenchi said the only intelligible word which came to mind.

"Exactly! See, you have no idea what goes on with Sakura! Like always, you go and isolate yourself from others! Never giving them the chance to get to know the **real** Tenchi!" Ayeka covered her mouth in shock as soon as the words left her mouth. Before she got a chance to apologize, the cab came to a stop in front of Tokyo General.

"That will be $15.75," the driver said through the tiny opening in the glass dividing the front half from the back. Silently, Tenchi handed the driver the needed money with a small tip before exiting the cab; not once sparing Ayeka a glance.

_'Doesn't matter.' _Ayeka thought sadly, before also taking her leave. _'It's already out there and nothing can change what I said.'_

Once Ayeka closed the cab door and looked towards the hospital entrance, she wasn't very surprised not to find Tenchi there. She just shook her head in morose to no one in particular before making her own way in. Once inside the waiting area, Ayeka looked for any sign of Tenchi, but alas her hopes came to an end when she didn't spot any.

"Yes, I would like to know where I can find Sakura Kiwasaki." Ayeka questioned the young woman at the reception desk, deciding this would be the wisest decision to follow.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" The nurse questioned, pulling headphones off. "No wait! Yes, Miss Sakura Kiwasaki is in room 128. That's just on the right hall, straight ahead on the left . . . or was it right? . . . You know, I'm pretty sure it was le-"

"Thanks!" Ayeka cut her off before running down the aforementioned hallway. "Let's see . . . 114 . . . 116 . . . 121 . . . 123 . . . 124 . . . 126 . . . 127 . . . where's 128!" Ayeka exclaimed looking both left and right for the door labeled 128. "Dammit, Tsunami guide me," Ayeka mumbled under her breath, just ready to shout out her frustrations.

"Ayeka?" A harsh voice sounded out, flooding the inner sanctum of Ayeka's mind.

"Sakura . . .?" Ayeka whispered, her head snapping up in shock. "Sakura, is that you?"

"Ayeka . . . where are you?"

"Sakura, where are **you**?" Ayeka whispered, moving her head in every direction to find the source of the voice.

"Ayeka . . . I'm scared! Why didn't you help me?"

"Sakura . . . I would've . . . but you should've told me. Told me how much seeing Daisuke with someone else hurt you. You should've warned me," Ayeka began to ramble, shaking away the tears which started to flow down her cheeks.

"Well Ayeka . . . it's too late. Everything is too late."

Ayeka's head shot up with the last words to see Sakura . . . floating in the air, with wings . . . and a halo.

X.X

"No!" Ayeka screamed, shooting to an upright position. She looked around to find herself in Sakura's hospital room, all by herself except for Sakura's prone figure in a bed located next to a window.

_'Sakura . . . it's all my fault. Everything is my fault. Me driving Yosho away . . . breaking my friendship with Ryoko without knowing all the facts. I should've realized she was acting different. Then doing rash things all around since I found out about their relationship. Now this . . . I knew Sakura liked Daisuke. I could see her hurting but I was too caught up in my own problems to help.' _

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Ayeka whispered in a sorrowful tone. Keeping a watery steady gaze at her best friend.

". . ." Tenchi solemnly watched Ayeka sitting, looking as lost in the world as she did the day her ship crashed. He was about to say something until a harsh voice echoed throughout the room.

"Dai-daisuke . . .?" Sakura whispered, trying to open her eyes. "Why are there weights on my eye? . . . And why does my head feel like it got run over?"

"Sakura!" Ayeka cheered, running forward to her side. "Sakura, you're okay!"

"Ow Ayeka. Why do you have to be so loud?" Sakura moaned, her eyes slowly opening; only to quickly shut themat the bright glaring lights. "And where am I?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ayeka questioned with confusion lacing directly in with her voice.

"What am I suppose to remember?" Sakura asked, opening her now adjusted eyes. "Where's Daisuke?" Sakura quickly questioned before Ayeka had a chance to reply. Sakura looked around and only saw what Ayeka could . . . Ayeka, Tenchi and herself.

"Um . . . well . . . Daisuke is . . . Daisuke is . . ." Ayeka started, completely baffled by what she should say.

"Daisuke is on his way," Tenchi spoke, coming to the rescue. Ayeka mouthed him a silent thank-you but Tenchi pointedly ignored it.

"That's nice . . . hoped he gets here soon . . . where-ever here is," Sakura mumbled before drifting off to dreamland again.

X.X

"Where is she?" Daisuke yelled, rushing towards Tenchi as soon as he arrived.

"She's resting, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," Tenchi answered him with a small smile; while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Will you take me to her?" Daisuke questioned, his eyes filling with anxiety and worry.

"Of course," Tenchi spoke like it was the simplest answer on the planet. The two started the short trudge down the hall to Room 128.

"Sakura!" Daisuke exclaimed, running into the room.

"Shh!" Ayeka scolded, giving an angry look. But the damage had already been done.

"Daisuke," Sakura whispered, turning happy eyes toward him. Daisuke gladly returned a smile before it turned into a frown by seeing her bruised face.

"What happened Sakura? All I got was a call from Tenchi, saying you were hurt."

"I don't remember what happ . . ." Sakura's voice trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at Daisuke.

"What? What is it Sakura? Have you remembered something?" Ayeka urged, towering Sakura with question after question.

"How . . . Why . . . Is that lipstick on your neck?" Sakura screeched pointing an accusing finger towards Daisuke's shocked form.

"Um . . . well . . . you see . . . um . . ." Daisuke fumbled around, looking for the right words; slapping a hand over the red, lip-shaped mark covering his neck.

"I remember now!" Sakura roared. "This is all your fault! You make me sick!"

"How the hell is it my fault?" Daisuke questioned in an incredulous tone.

Before Sakura had a chance to give him a piece of her mind a doctor came rushing in holding a furious look. She sent a glare towards Daisuke, Tenchi and Ayeka before pointing towards the door. Everyone got the silent message before slowly making their way out.

"Honestly, yelling in a hospital . . . riling up a patient . . . kids should know better . . ." the doctor continued to grumble about their behavior.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" Daisuke raged, throwing his arms into the air with disbelief. "Blaming this inci-"

Daisuke's words fell short s pain began to erupt throughout his face, he looked cross-eyed down his nose to see a flush, angry looking Jurian Princess. Ayeka gave him another swift slap to the face before deciding to speak her mind.

"Listen here and listen well," Ayeka hissed in a dangerous tone, not wanting to put up with any more stupidity for the day. "This is all **your** fault! The only one who doesn't know this is you and only you and this is **very **important!"

"What is-" Daisuke started, but was cut off once again.

"Seeing how your stupid, puny mind hasn't figured out this detail yet, you wouldn't know. But just know, it **is **your fault!"

Before Daisuke could get a word in edge wise, Ayeka was gone. Walking away from the two men at a brisk pace. Daisuke sent Tenchi a questioning look. Only to receive a glare in return before he too took off also.

"Why is it today **I'm **made out to be the bad guy?" Daisuke shouted in a frustrated tone.

X.X

Tenchi crept quietly into the apartment, just returning from his late night walk. He was trying to sort through the problems of his life; which seemed to now revolve around Ayeka. It was like she planned all the hits below the belt she threw, wanting to make him hurt like she must've. So, he decided to do something against his beliefs and teachings of man.

"Ayeka," Tenchi called out softly, knocking gently on her door. "I just want to tell you I'm sor-" The words died on Tenchi's tongue as slowly Ayeka's door swung open when he place a light knock on it. But what shocked him the most was the fact that when he looked inside . . . there was no Ayeka.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi shouted with a voice laced with worry, as he ran into the room. "Ayeka? Ayeka where are you? This isn't funny? AYEKA!"

X.X

_'Why didn't Ayeka come to school today?' _Tenchi wondered in a tired manner. _'Or why didn't she come home last night.'_

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" A bright smiling nurse questioned him as he stepped into Tokyo General.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sakura Kiwasaki," Tenchi replied in a monotone.

"Oh," the nurse spoke, a frown now replacing her features from before. "I'm sorry sir, but after your escapades last night, I must ask that you refrain yourself from seeing Miss Kiwasaki."

"But I have homework for her!" Tenchi rebutted, not at all ready to give up.

"Well . . ." The nurse looked like she was seriously contemplating whether or not to allow him to go. "I guess if she needs her homework . . . just don't get her riled up again," the nurse finally conceded.

"Thanks," Tenchi spoke in a grateful tone before walking down the familiar path to Sakura's door.

"Tenchi!" Sakura called out as she saw him at the door. "You don't know how glad I am to see you . . . theses window Nazis, not allowing me the common manners of being able to look out the window!" Sakura exclaimed, blabbing on about her tragic tale and how the nurses made her move to another bed.

"Well, don't start bringing out the sake yet. I'm just here with the homework," Tenchi informed her with a wry smile.

" . . .Oh, then you can leave right now," Sakura commanded, pointing an accusing finger out the door.

"Sakura that's not nice. I came all this way to get you this prize and you're not even going to offer me a chair!" Tenchi teased, nodding his head to the nearby chair, only to freeze mid-action as he stared more intently at the chair. "Ayeka," Tenchi whispered, looked at Ayeka's coat draped over an arm.

"Oh yes, she came to visit me this morning," Sakura explained the presence of the thin material.

"Really . . . did she say anything?" Tenchi questioned in a far away tone.

"Just that you and her got into a couple of fights yesterday," Sakura informed before giving him a meek smile. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Tenchi questioned, shocked beyond belief.

"The second fight, the one you're upset about . . . it was all my fault."

"No . . . everything is screwed up between us. I mean one minute we're happy, the next we're fighting. I guess . . . yesterday's arguments just . . . hit a little closer to home," Tenchi spoke, looking anywhere except towards Sakura.

"Ten-"

"Time for visitors to leave," the sound of the head nurse's voice cut Sakura's words short.

"Okay," Tenchi nodded his confirmation before getting up and heading to the door.

"Tenchi . . . what Ayeka said about me . . . it was true!" Sakura called after him in a tentative voice.

Tenchi turned questioning eyes on her thinking she would continue on with what she was saying. He tried to question her further when he figured she wouldn't, but the nurse stopped him.

"Now. You need to leave now!" The nurse gritted out angrily.

"Okay already!" Tenchi snapped, leaving the room without a backward glance.

X.X

_'I'll never understand women!' _Tenchi exclaimed in his mind. _'Sakura getting all jealous at Daisuke about his love interests. It's all her fault for not admitting her own feelings to him.'_

Tenchi winced as he nearly missed a falling brick coming from atop the building he passed under.

_'And Ayeka . . . bringing up all the troubles of the past. Hasn't she ever heard of forgive and forget?'_

This time Tenchi just misseda lunatic car while crossing the street.

_'I mean, sure I haven't really tired to befriend Sakura . . . nor actually **talk** about our little situation with Ayeka. But really, was it **really** necessary to pick one with me yesterday?'_

Now he passed straight by a bursting fire hydrant.

_'Why didn't Ayeka come home last night? Where could she have gone, seeing as her only friend in __Tokyo__ was in the hospital yesterday.'_

Another almost accident with a runaway baby stroller.

_'Damn it Tsunami, do you have it in for me?' _Tenchi cursed raising a fist to the sky. He immediately lowered it though as he envisioned a smiling Sasami looking down at him. _'Of course you do, Ayeka's your sister.' _Tenchi thought bitterly as he walked off the elevator onto the floor his apartment was located on.

As Tenchi stepped into the school provided apartment, he was met by many surprised. One, the delicious smell of food cooking that filled the room. Another, the mess he made last night from all his frustrations was cleaned up. If he didn't know any better, he'd think a robber with a clean gene raided through the room. Though that notion was dispelled as he heard humming coming form within Ayeka's room.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi called out, knocking tentatively at Ayeka's door. The humming immediately stopped.

"Who is it?" A voice replied, sounding somewhat nervous. "Tenchi?"

"The one and only . . . hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Why do you ask?" Tenchi grew confused as her voice seemed to grow more confident knowing that it was just him.

"It's just . . . you didn't come home yesterday, and you weren't at school this morning."

"Oh, I was busy . . ." Ayeka replied in an unsure tone, causing Tenchi's brows to furrow in confusion.

"Okay, well I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday," Tenchi said, swallowing his macho male pride.

". . . I'm sorry," Ayeka whispered back through the door.

"Huh . . . for what?"

"For all those things I said, especially in the cab. There were mean, and spiteful things that shouldn't have been dropped on you yesterday . . . especially when you were already worried about Sakura. But you know me . . . every time I get emotional I do rash things," Ayeka said smiling at a distant memory. Tenchi started to wonder if she was thinking of the same one he was . . . when she left Yokohama.

"Yeah . . ." Tenchi spoke in a daze, feeling a weight begin lifted off his shoulders when Ayeka apologized for her faults.

"So, I have stir fry warming up for you."

"Hm . . .aren't you going to eat also?"

"Uh . . . well . . . um, no I already ate."

"Really," Tenchi commented, quirking up a curious brow. "But I really would enjoy having dinner with you." Tenchi didn't care if he sounded like he was begging, but he had this unexplainable need to see her, and her smile, knowing she was safe.

"Sorry, not hungry."

"Oh look, Sasami is here!" Tenchi knew it was a low blow, but he was ready to laugh as the door flew open any ways, that though became the farest thingfrom his mind. He never cussed but then again this was an exception case. "What the hell happened to your face?" Tenchi yelled with barely controlled rage, as he looked at the black eye starting to form nicely, with some other bruises.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
